Lost
by FandomDealer
Summary: Stephanie Plum has a missing FTA John Smith, an obvious pseudonym, along with which comes questions without answers and headaches. And the men in her life do not help. CLOSED.
1. Ch 1: The new FTAs

Disclaimer: All belongs to the great one called Janet Evanovich, with the exception of this plot.

* * *

Oh so often people tend to break into my apartment and every once in a while one of those people threaten my life. But lately everything has been quiet. No break ins, no threats, no dead bodies sitting on my couch or moltov cocktails, all a little too unusual for me. My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm into law enforcement. I do the jobs the cops can't. I hunt down the felons who fail to appear at court and drag them off to jail. I suppose my official title would be bond enforcement agent or bounty hunter. 

My mentor and sometimes partner in bed Ranger broke into my apartment every week or so but he hasn't been around for a midnight visit in 3 weeks and my on again off again boyfriend, if you could call him that, Joe Morelli hasn't been around since the last break up, which was a month ago. This is all a little unusual for me.

The annoying buzzing of the alarm started. God damn it! What was I thinking last night. It's 7:00 am. I rolled my ass out of my bed and dragged it directly to the shower where I let the shower massager distract me for a good 20 minutes before I forced myself out. I got dressed in my usual jeans, tank top and flannel over.

I walked into the office at 9 o'clock. Lula wasn't there yet. Connie was behind her desk, hair teased to the max, heavy make up, deep V-neck red top. She looked up from painting her nail and waved in greeting. "Hey there. I have a pile of FTAs for you." Then she waved to the pile at the edge of the table.

There must have been about 3 files in the pile, without Ranger around it was up to me to get all the FTAs in. I've been lucky so far since the last incident, I haven't run into any psychos or rapists or psycho rapist for that matter. I picked up the files and flipped through them. My lucks run out, I have a DUI, assault with a deadly weapon, and a grand theft auto. I was pretty sure I could handle the DUI and the grand theft auto but the assault?

Suck it up Stephanie Plum, you are a big bad bounty hunter. You can handle this. Who am I kidding! I wish Ranger was here.

"Any word about Ranger?" I asked Connie.

"Not yet. You hear anything?" she asked as she gave me a significant look.

"Hear what?" Lula had just walked in. She was in Hot pink Spandex pants, a two sizes too small light pink low cut top and her hair this week was sporting the same color as her pants.

"Ranger's a no show. I was just asking Stephanie if she's heard anything." Connie told Lula.

"Well?" Lula turned to me.

I sighed. "I haven't gotten word."

Lula looked closer at me. She eyed me and sighed herself. "She's not lying."

"Well I'm off." I quickly said before they started any interrogations about my relationship with Ranger. The truth is, even I don't know what kind of relationship I had with Ranger. There was the once in a while smoochies and that oh so wonderful night of animal sex, but apart from that we were strictly working friends maybe even good friends. Right?

I pondered this while I got into my latest car, a silver Toyota Highlander. I sat in the car for a minute as I looked at my latest cases. I decided to go with the DUI first. John Smith. How original! I looked at the photo, he looked to be around 40, showing signs of balding and graying. He was pale and obviously on something when the picture was taken. I read his file, he was 43, 5'8", 180 pounds, lived in the burg? I didn't recognize the address. I started the engine, pulled out and drove towards the burg anyway.

Minutes later I was driving up and down Chamburg St. Sure enough the address was a fake. I can't believe Vinnie allowed this guy to bond out. I'll ask Grandma Mazur about this guy when I stop in for dinner. Chocolate cake for desert!

As I sat in the car I considered my options. It was too early for lunch, I didn't really want to go looking for another FTA this early, I could go back to the office. But what I really wanted to do was find out where Ranger was and when he was coming back and if I wanted to know this I was going to have to go to the one place that I knew there would be people with this information.

I sat in my car outside the Rangeman Building thinking if I should really go in. I was deep in thought when I was startled by a knock on my window. My hand went to my chest and then I slowly let my breath out as I realized it was Tank standing by my window. I put my window down and smiled at Tank.

"Hi." I said cheerily and he gave a slight nod and stared, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Uh… I was wondering. Have you heard from Ranger?"

He stared a moment longer and responded. "No." He looked a little hesitant.

"Well do you know when he'll be back?" I tried again.

"No." I thought there was something going on but I wasn't about to push.

"Well then, I'll be going." Well that was helpful. I put my window up again and pulled away from the Rangeman building. Since I skipped breakfast I was getting hungry and so I pulled into the McDonalds drive-thru and ordered a large friend and a large Diet Coke. I parked in the parking lot and I began to eat while flipping through my next case. I decided the moment I picked up the files I'd be procrastinating on the assault case as long as possible so here I was reading the grand theft auto file.

Hmm… Derrick Days had no priors. He was 26, 6'2", 260 pounds, lived on Stark St. right around where Lula lived. I wondered if Lula knew who he was. I finished my fries and drove back to the office.

I poked my head into the office and called out to Lula.

"Yo Lula. Wanna ride shot gun?"

"Who you after, girl?" She asked suspiciously.

"Derrick Days?"

"What? Gimme a minute." She went straight to the filing cabinet and gave the bottom draw a sound kick, it popped open and out came a Lula's glock. I sighed, no point asking her to leave it at the office. I walked out the office with her a step behind. We both got in the car and drove towards Stark.

"So what he done now?"

"I assume you know him?"

"I know his mother. So what he done?"

"Grand theft auto." I provided.

"His momma probably doesn't know a thing. He probably missed his date with court so his momma won't find out. I'll get him out of that place."

We pulled up in front of his house and sat there staring. "This is it." We both got out of the car and walked up the steps of a falling apart building to the second floor apartment. Lula knocked on the door. We could here the sounds of someone moving around on the other side of the door. We held our breaths and then someone opened the door. It was Derrick Days in boxers and a t-shirt, looking like he just woke up.

"Lula?" He asked and then stared at me. "Shit." He said suddenly realizing who I was. There weren't many people left on Stark that didn't know me after the Slayer incident.

"Derrick Days, you're momma know you got caught stealing a car?" Lula asked him sternly.

"Lula," he almost whined.

"Get you're ass ready, you're going to reschedule or your momma gonna find about this."

He grumbled as he walked back into the house to put on more clothes. He left the door opened, good sign he wasn't going to run. Good, 'cause I was in no mood to chase. Minutes later, he was outside ready and we guided him to my car. He got in the back no with no fight and sat quietly as we drove to the cop shop. We dropped him off, I called Vinnie to bond him out again and I got a body receipt worth a hundred dollars. I know pathetic, but small bonds are usually fairly safe. No one shooting at me, no psychos trying to rape and murder me. All very good qualities in small bonds. The only fault being they were small. On our way out I ran into Carl Constanza on his way in.

"Hey Carl," I waved at him.

"Hey Steph, bringing in bad guys?" He smirked.

"Something like that. Hey Carl, have you seen Morelli around?"

"He's been out of town on a case for three weeks now."

"What?"

"I thought you knew."

"Well I did, I just didn't think he was going to be gone this long. I thought he was avoiding me or something. But isn't this a little strange? Three weeks seems like a long time. He's never been gone this long before."

"The talk was that he was on a big case."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"Sorry Steph, its all hush hush. I haven't heard anything."

"Well thanks anyway Carl." I said bye and caught up with Lula at the car.

After the drop off we went back to the office. While Lula went into the office I went next door to Fiorelli's Deli and picked up some subs for us and walked back to the office. I handed Lula a sub then handed Connie my body receipt and a sub. I sat down on the lumpy couch and dug into my sub.

"How did it go?" Connie asked as she wrote out my check and then started on her own sub.

"Great!" Lula responded. "Derrick is more afraid of his mother finding out than the cops."

I finished eating my sub fast, got my check from Connie and bolted. I got in my car wondering where to go next. I started the car up and drove off. I drove on autopilot back to my apartment.

I took the elevator up to the second floor and into my apartment no problems. I locked and deadbolted the door behind me. The room was filled with the noise of Rex running on his wheel. He stopped for a moment when he heard me get closer and twitched his whiskers. I walked into the kitchen, got him a couple of grapes and dropped it into his cage. He stuffed it into him mouth.

"What do you think is going on Rex?" I asked him. "Ranger's gone, Morelli's gone." Rex twitched his whiskers disapprovingly. "It's not about the sex I'm missing out on. I'm concerned here. Rex blink a 'yeah right' stuffed the other grape into his mouth and tucked back into his can.

"What I asked him? Don't you believe me?" I sighed. I don't blame him. The shower massager has become a close friend since both men took off from my life. But I really was concerned about the men. Really.

I grabbed the cordless from the kitchen, walked to my room, took off my shoes and flopped back onto my bed spread eagle, thinking position. I don't know anything about what's going on. I dialed Eddie Gazarra.

"Gazarra."

"Hey Eddie."

"Stephanie. I don't know anything."

"I haven't even asked anything yet."

"You're calling about Morelli right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I got nothing."

I gave a heavy sigh at this. "Don't you even know where he went?"

"Nope." He paused. I heard muffled talk on the other end. "Listen Steph I have to go right now. I'll see what I can dig up, but no promises."

"Thanks Eddie." Click. He hung up.

Think Stephanie think! Did Morelli say anything before he left? While lying on my back I dozed off. When I woke up it was 5:30. I have to be at my parents at six. I dragged my ass out of bed and into the bathroom. I stepped in front of the mirror and stifled a scream. My hair had gone wild during the nap. I pulled it back into a pony tail.

I wasn't pumped up about looking good, so I decided what I had on was good enough and was on my way to my parents.

When I got to my parents, Mom and Grandma Mazur were waiting outside for me. I looked at the time 5:58. Ha! I made it. I scrambled out of the car to the front door where my mom waited.

"In now." My mother commanded and guided us inside.

My sister was already there with her daughters and Kloughn. My father was sitting at the dinning table ready to eat, Grandma talking to Kloughn about one of her friends who broke her hip at the mall. Kloughn was offering to represent her friend in a law suit against the mall. Suddenly Grandma noticed me come in.

"Stephanie! Catch any bad guys today."

"Yep. One." I answered her.

"Did you shoot him?"

My mother came in laid the last dish on the table and crossed herself. Dad took the roasted potatoes and began serving himself.

"Grandma, have you heard of a John Smith in the burg." I asked Grandma Mazur.

She thought about it for a second. "No, can't say that I have. Is he another one of those bad guys you're chasing? What did he do?"

"Nothing big, just a DUI."

"Darn, I was looking forward to the next time we went bounty hunting. I just got a new gun."

My mother's eyes went wide at this and she crossed herself again and mumbled something under her breath which sounded something like 'god help us all.'

"I have a picture of him in my bag somewhere." I made to stand up.

"Stephanie. Sit." My mother ordered.

Diner passed fairly quietly. No big incidents. When my mother went to go get the desert, chocolate cake and ice cream. I got my purse and pulled out John Smith's file. I detached the picture and passed it to grandma. "Do you recognize him?" Mom walked in with the desert and gave a scowl at the activity but continued to serve us.

She looked at it carefully. "No. Can't say that I do."

Kloughn peeked over Grandma's shoulder. "That's not John Smith." He said.

This was a surprise. Kloughn wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in Vegas which is why when useful information comes out of his moth it surprises me.

"No. I don't know him." He frowned. "But I'm sure that his name isn't John Smith." I sighed. He knew nothing. "He comes to the Laundromat next door. He filled out a complaint form once. I bet I can find it, then you'll have a name." I beamed at Kloughn, I almost wanted to hug the dough boy. "I'll give you a call if I see him there again."

I finished desert and drove back to my building. Today wasn't all a waste of time. I made some petty cash and found out some information on a FTA. When I got to my apartment, I was exhausted, not that I did anything strenuous, so I went straight for my bed after saying good night to Rex, who was already asleep in his can.


	2. Ch 2: Mustard Incident

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 1.

**A/N:** I'm new to this whole _write the fanfiction yourself thing_. I'm usually just reading. This writing thing doesn't come naturally to me. I'm no english major, actually I'm the right opposite... I'm a math major, so this takes an immense amount of effort by my part. So tell me if you see any character flaws... yes yes... that is the one thing I really want to know about.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mustard Incident

I bolted up into a sitting position. I looked over at the alarm clock, glowing in neon blue numbers was the time. Was that thing right? 2:53 am?

The hairs on my arms stood up, a sudden cold shiver ran through me. I had the feeling I was being watched. I looked over to my door way. Nope, no one leaning against the door way. I looked around the room. Nope nothing. Then suddenly the thought struck. Was my window closed and locked?

I looked over to window, bed sheets clutched to my chest in fear. The curtains were drawn closed. No one could possibly be on the fire escape outside my window, could they? I wasn't about to find out so I sat still watching the window, hoping a mysterious wind could come and ruffle the curtains a bit so I could see outside. But no such luck. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see what was there anyway. Not sure what I could have done if it was some psychotic stalker. My gun was in the cookie jar and it wasn't loaded.

I could try calling Morelli or Ranger, but they were out of town. Just when I needed them. Okay, so I'm just going to have to get out of this bed, walk over to the window and take a peep outside. If there is a psychotic stalker out there then….

I didn't want to think about it, I got up out of my bed as fast as possible and moved to the side of the window. I pressed myself against the wall and moved the curtain barely enough to see outside.

Nothing. I moved right in front of the window and parted the curtains. Nothing. I was just being paranoid. Nothing was out there. I breathed a sigh of relief and berated myself for getting worked up about nothing.

I walked back to my bed and crawled between the sheets, lying back to fall asleep again.

Fifteen minutes later and I wasn't asleep. My eyes were wide open and my ears were perked at full attention. That's it! I'm not getting any sleep. Time for some Ghostbusters.

I walked out of my room, into my living room, turning on lights as went. I found the movie and popped it into the VCR and let it start while I made some popcorn in the kitchen. I padded back into the living room and sat in front of the TV to watch my all time favorite movie.

I woke up at who knows what time the next morning curled up on the couch. All the popcorn was gone and the screen was glowing blue. I turned the TV off and took the popcorn bowl to the kitchen where I washed it and laid it by the sink to dry. I looked on the microwave clock.

Shit! 10:30, I'm late. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Stephanie, you're late." Connie was on the other end.

"I woke up late. I'll be there in 30."

"Bring donuts." Click.

Does anyone know how to say bye before they hang up?

I made my way into my room and stared out the window at my fire escape. Nothing. How could I have possibly thought that there was someone there.

I was in and out of the shower in 10 minutes, dressed in 5, done struggling with my hair in another 5. Another 15 minutes and I was at the office, donuts in hand.

Lula pounced on me, all 200 pounds of purple spandex, grabbing the donuts. She grabbed one for herself and handed the box to Connie who took one out and put it down on her desk within everyone's reach. I took a Boston crème and sat on the couch.

"God girl, you look awful." Lula commented.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh?" Connie gave me look that said, so you finally got some sex.

"Nothing like that." I said. "I had the strangest feeling I was being watched, so I was up all night watching Ghostbusters." Ok so I wasn't up all night but interruptions in my sleep didn't show well. I continued eating my Boston crème.

"So?" Lula prompted.

"There was no one there, or at least I didn't see anyone."

"So, you going after that John Smith again? Or that assault?" Lula asked.

I groaned. I was in no mood to go after either. I didn't know anything about John Smith and I don't know where to start with him. And the assault case, I haven't even read the assault case. I was hoping Ranger would come back soon and I wouldn't have to go after the assault. "Assault. I don't have any information on John Smith yet."

"So you got a lead then?"

"Albert recognized him. He uses that Laundromat next to his office. He said he'd call me if he saw him." I wasn't betting anything on it though, how lucky can I really get with Albert Kloughn. Okay, eww, so not that way. I just meant that he's not the most reliable person. And I should probably look for another source.

I grabbed another donut and my bag. "You riding shot gun today Lula?" I didn't know why I asked.

"Of course. You couldn't leave me behind." She was up and following me with her bag, which I was sure contained her glock.

We got into my car and I reached in the back seat for the file. I opened it to reveal a picture of a woman. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, thin and blonde. Her eyes looked sunken in like she hasn't slept in months or she had been doing a lot of drugs. Oh great. With my luck she was probably arrested for getting high and then getting angry enough at her boyfriend or husband to try and cut off his balls. Name, Gina Hughs. Lived in Hamilton Township. Was arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. I read then rest and stared at the file, stuck on shock.

"Who is it?" Lula asked.

"Gina Hughs. She attacked her boyfriend with a butcher knife for cheating on her. She threatened to cut off his balls, she was apparently high at the time."

"Really?" Lula grabbed the file on from my hand and proceeded to read. I started up the car and drove to the address on the bond. I parked a couple of houses down from Gina's and stared at her house. The curtains were drawn, it looked dark inside, and there was no car in the drive-way.

"Looks like no one's home." Lula said.

I checked my supplies in my bag. Pepper spray, hand cuffs, and cell phone. "Lets take a look. Leave the gun here."

"You kiddin' me? That girl attacked her boyfriend with a knife."

I gave up and stepped out of the car. Lula followed and I beeped the car locked.

We were on her door step. I reached up and knocked and waited. No answer. I tried to look through the windows but the curtains were tightly drawn and there was no way to see in. I knocked again. Nothing.

"She's not at home." A voice said. I looked around and saw a woman on the side walk. We walked down to her. "I'm Sandra, her neighbor."

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum." Her eyes twinkled with recognition. "Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't. Is she in trouble for threatening her boyfriend?" She asked. "He was a real asshole you know. They used to fight a lot. I think he used to hit her."

"She missed her court date, we're just here to try and get her to reschedule." I handed her one of my cards. "You should call me when she comes back."

Sandra agreed to call us and we walked away. I wasn't sure if Sandra would call, but you got to take a chance once in a while. When we got to the car my phone began to ring. I dug through my purse looking for it, but it stopped ringing before I could find it. Who ever it is can call later, but the phone started ringing again.

"Shit! Where is it?" I started pulling things out of my bag until finally I found it. "Hello?"

"Hey Stephanie. This is Albert."

"Hey Albert, you have a name for me?"

"Yep. Michael Kurtis."

"Thanks Albert."

I hung up and called Connie. "Connie, I need you to check out a name."

"Give it to me."

"Michael Kurtis."

I heard a tap tap on the other end from her typing in his name. "I don't have anything on him on the computer. Let me look him up on the phone book."

"Okay." I heard some flipping of pages and silence.

Connie gave me an address and hung up.

"So?" Lula prompted.

"We have a name and an address. Michael Kurtis. Connie didn't have anything on him on the computers. We are going to go check out his place."

We were in front of his apartment in 20 minutes. We parked in the parking lot in front of his building, I showed Lula the picture of him and we both got out of the car. "No shooting Lula. We are just going to knock on the door and check if he's home."

"And if he is."

"We take him in, but no shooting."

"Alright, alright."

His was a second story apartment in the back. We walked up the stairs and up to his door. We listened to for a moment and then I knocked. No answer.

"Maybe he didn't hear?" Lula said and tried knocking on the door again. There was still no answer. "Maybe we should take a look inside. He might be lying dead in there and no one would know."

"Oh no! We are leaving now. I don't care if he is lying in there dead. That'll be one less dead body I discover. One less cop joke."

Lula gave an almost pout to this, but she followed me out anyway. Outside in the car we waited to see if anyone came out of or back to the apartment. A hour and something later it was close to two and we were starving.

"What'll it be?" I asked Lula as I pulled out of the apartment parking lot.

"I feel like chicken."

"You feel like chicken everyday."

"Nah uh!"

Ten minutes later I was pulling into the cluck in buckets parking lot. Lula and I decided it would be good for the both of us to go inside and eat something before we both dropped dead from starvation. We each got ourselves a meal and sat down to eat. We were both pretty quiet, more concentrated on the food rather than on conversation or any other distraction.

Then suddenly Lula was pointing over my shoulder to the register. Her mouth too full to make coherent sounds. I turned and there he was. Mr. John Smith himself, Michael Kurtis.

I wasn't thinking, I blame the hunger. I stood up and shouted "Bond enforcement, stop right there." I could have easily walked behind the man and slipped the cuffs on him but no I had to yell after him. He turned and recognition registered in his face and he bolted right past the lady mopping the floor and out the door. I ran after him. Right after I pass the lady with the mop, I felt my feet slide under me, and I went down hard on my ass. As I went down I heard a squish!

I was afraid to look. I closed my eyes, put my fingers to the floor and picked up whatever it was that was on the floor and brought my fingers to my nose. Mustard.

"Girl, you okay?" Lula was standing beside me, staring.

"Why did it have to be mustard?" I asked her, reminding me of my mother when she asked why she had a daughter who blew up cars or found dead bodies or the many other complaints she has about me.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" There was a man asking me, his name tag read Clifford Hangers, Manager. "I called an ambulance. Please don't get up until it gets here."

"I'm not going to sue." This was obviously his main concern. All I could think was mustard. Mustard of all things. I reached behind me, grabbed the table for support and pulled myself up.

"Please sit down ma'am. It's company policy that you be checked out by the paramedics." At this point I could hear the sirens wailing closer.

"I got to get out of here. If they find me like this I'll never hear the end of it."

Lula had picked up our meals and bags and was ready to go. We were almost at the door when the manager barricaded the door with his body. "Ma'am you can't leave. You have to be checked out first." Clifford Hangers pleaded with us.

Lula stepped forward and eyed the man. "If you don't step out of the way I'm going to knock you out of the way." The manager flinched at this and backed closer to the door, but it was too late. An ambulance escorted by a cop car was here. Carl stepped out of the cop car along with Big Dog. They followed the paramedics in.

He walked in and smirked. "When I heard a woman slipped and fell on mustard at the Cluck in a Bucket I knew it had to be you."

I gave him the most intense burg glare I could muster. "Not another word." Then the paramedics moved in on me and Lula just stood there with an amused look on her face. The cops for some reason hadn't scared her off.

"Ma'am could you please sit down so we can check you out." I didn't recognize any of the paramedics, but I'm sure they knew me because they were trying their hardest not to laugh. Damn news papers that always find pictures of me to stick on their front pages. I mean, is it really my fault all those cars blew up? I was no where near them! Sort of.

I slapped their hands away when they tried to guide me to a chair. "My ass if fine." I said angrily and walked out to my car, Lula following obviously trying to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully.

When I got to my car I was faced with another problem. I couldn't very well sit on those beautifully clean new seats with my mustard ass. I groaned and looked in the back seat for something I could cover the seat before I sat. Score! A newspaper. I didn't know why it was in there but it was there. Lucky for my car.

I dropped Lula off, she had a laughter under control. And I had my anger under control. I was no longer determined to kill Michael Kurtis when I found him. I drove on auto-pilot to my building and parked. A couple of minutes later I realized I was still in the car imagining what I'd do to Michael Kurtis. I shook my head trying to get all those thoughts out and concentrating on not letting anyone see me.

The coast was clear so I took the back entrance in, up the stairs (I didn't want to risk the elevator) and into my apartment. I locked the door behind me and I gave a sigh of relief. I did a walk through making sure no one was there and I went straight for my shower. And no one could drag me out of there until I got this smell off of me.

It only took me 20 minutes to get the smell off, but it took me another good 40 minutes to step out. The shower felt good and I was having a rough day, no one was going to object to a long shower.

I got dressed in some jeans and a Rangers Jersey and walked into the kitchen saying hi to Rex who was busy on his wheel. I told him all about my day and even about the mustard incident to which he actually stopped running and blinked at me. After I was done talking I gave him a grape and a couple of raisins as a reward. He stuck a raisin in his mouth, he grabbed the grape and proceeded into his soup can.

I noticed my answering machine blinking. I played the message.

"Stephanie? This is your mother. What is this I hear about mustard?" I should probably call her back, but she'll call again later.

It was still to early to call it a day. So I grabbed my keys, a jacket and locked the door behind me on my way to the car, which was still here. I'm drove to Gina Hughs' house and noticed the car in her drive-way. I parked in front of her house, if I needed to get away the car ought to be near by. I walked up to her door and knocked. I heard the sounds on someone moving around behind the door.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice asked.

"Stephanie Plum." Surprisingly she opened the door.

"Sandra told me about you." Gina looked awful. She was in her bathrobe, her hair was a mess, her nose was red, she was holding tissues. She was clearly sick. "I didn't go to court 'cause I was sick." Cough. I was feeling sorry for the woman.

"Well do you want to go down to station with me now and reschedule?" I asked hopefully. She looked to be too sick give me trouble, but if she said no I couldn't do much. I would feel too guilty about dragging a sick woman to the station. "I can have you bonded out in no time."

She nodded to this. "Okay, I need to go put on some decent clothes and fix my hair." She left me standing outside. Twenty minutes later, as promised she was out of her house and in my car. I'll have to buy something to disinfect my car.

At the cop shop I did the paperwork and called Vinnie to rebond out Gina and told her Vinnie was on the way. There were a few cop jokes, which I ignored. I asked about Morelli from one of the guys but they said they hadn't heard anything about him yet.

On my way home I picked up a pizza from Pino's and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish food. Soon as I got through the door of my apartment my phone rang and like the idiot I am I picked up.

"Stephanie this is your mother." Like I didn't know it. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was busy mom."

"Too busy to talk to your own mother. What's this I hear about an accident with mustard at Cluck in a Bucket?"

"I slipped and fell on mustard mom, its no big deal?"

"No big deal? Mary Meyer's daughter doesn't slip and fall on mustard at cluck in the bucket. I'm the only one with a daughter who slips and falls on mustard and finds dead bodies and blows up cars."

"I don't blow up cars!"

"Don't you raise your voice to your mother!" she said sharply. I sighed and hoped she didn't hear that. "I expect you for dinner tomorrow." She commanded and hung up. I hung up the phone. I didn't have an excuse to refuse dinner and I don't think I had much of a choice anyway.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and took the pizza to the couch. I turned on the TV and settled on a baseball game. I put down three slices, eyed a forth and decided against it. I should really go on a diet. I walked to the kitchen and dropped a piece of crust in Rex's cage, Rex came out of his soup can and took the crust back to the can.I put the pizza box away in the refrigerator.

"I'll go on the rabbit food diet as soon as I'm done with this pizza." I told Rex. "So enjoy it while you can." I thought I saw a butt wiggle, which probably meant 'yeah right.'

And sat back down in front of the TV to finish watching the game. The 6th inning and I was getting tired so I turned off the TV and went into the bedroom. I changed to a large t-shirt that hit me mid-thigh and was about to turn the lights out when I noticed the window. I should probably check if it's locked.

I walked up to the window, it was locked, and just as I was about to shut the curtains I noticed it. On the fire escape there was a cigarette butt.


	3. Ch 3: Death in the Family

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one.

**A/N:** You may hate me for what I'm about to do. Feel free to yell and scream. And be patient about Ranger... he'll be around eventually.

* * *

Chapter 3: Death in the family

I stuck the gun between the cushion of the couch, within arms reach. I stayed up all night watching TV and eating my Ben and Jerry's. Trying very hard to convince myself that the cigarette butt meant nothing, but I couldn't ignore it. I had looked up and down my fire escape but no one was around. Surely that was a good sign, right?

Sometimes during watching TV and trying not to freak out I fell asleep. The last thing I could remember seeing on TV was a problem on the paranormal.

A knock on the door woke me up. Shit! I had fallen asleep on the couch again. I rolled off the couch and dragged my ass to the door. I peeped through the peephole. It was Eddie Gazarra holding donuts and coffee. I couldn't help but smile.

I opened the door and let him in.

"Mmm… donuts." I said in imitation of Homer Simpson. We walked to the table and sat down. I grabbed a donut and began, forgetting conversation. He did the same.

After his second donut he spoke. "Stephanie," uh oh… bad news right? I stared at him. I was excited by the donuts and had completely forgotten the fact that he hasn't come around here with donuts in a long time, which obviously means he was delivering bad news. "I did some looking around. I don't know the details of the case Morelli was working on. All I know is that it was going to be a drug bust." Uh oh… _was_? What does he mean _was_? "He was suppose to be back a week ago, at the most a couple of days ago."

"What does this mean?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"We don't know, but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Then he looked down at the empty bag of donuts. "You finished them?"

Oops. I was so nervous with the news he was delivering I has eaten the last donut. I gave him a smile and he just sighed. He then looked at the couch.

"Are you not sleeping well?"

"I was just watching some movies." I lied. Didn't want him to find out that there might have been someone who was watching me through my window. He stood up.

"Well I gotta go. Got to get to work."

I let him out and looked around the room. The empty tub of Ben and Jerry's sat on the coffee table. I cleaned that off and went into my room intending on going straight to the shower but then the bed looked so inviting.

The alarm was screeching again at 8:30, I had reset it after the morning I woke up at 7 and had nothing to do. Well I was supposed to go for a run, but we all know that wasn't going to happen. I stumbled into the shower and spent 10 minutes putting heat back into my body. I dressed in jeans, sweater and my docs. Put gel through my hair and tied it back. Slathered on a thick layer of mascara and black eyeliner hoping to hide the obviousness of the dark circles.

On my way out, I went to the fridge grabbed a grape and a piece of crust and dropped it in Rex's cage. He didn't come out to get it he must be asleep. Then a thought suddenly struck me. Where was Bob? Morelli had been gone for three weeks. He must have left Bob somewhere. I would have to do some inquiring about that.

I was at the office at nine sharp. Lula wasn't there yet. I sat down on the couch with a donut from Connie's desk.

"Got anything else for me Connie?" So far I had been pretty lucky with FTAs, even the assault case had been pretty easy. I had agreed to make sure Gina would get to court in two weeks when she was scheduled in exchange for Vinnie agreeing to bond her again.

"Just one." She handed me a file.

A drunken disorderly case. David Galloh: 23, 6'2", 180 pounds, no priors. Ex-military, more specifically marine. I looked at the picture. He had fair skin, black hair in a military cut, and dark blue eyes, which looked tired. He was arrested for starting a fight at a bar. The bartender had called the cops. He and another man had stepped outside; he had used his military training to his advantage and put the other man in a chokehold until he passed out.

"Ranger should take this one." I said.

"Is he back then?" Connie asked. "I miss that ass."

"Not that I heard."

I got up and left the office. No point hanging around there, the sooner I get this bad guy, the sooner I can get home and get some sleep… only to go to my mother's house tonight! I groaned at the thought. How do I get myself into these things? That's right, I had slipped in mustard. In any sane world these two things would not have been connected, but you're in Stephanie Plums world. I shook my head and got into the car.

He lived on Columbus Avenue, not too far from my parents. I hope nothing goes wrong with this guy, but that's too much to hope for.

I decided on the straightforward method. I go knock on his door, explain the situation, use my charm and hopefully he'll agree to go to the station quietly. The chances of this happening, nada. But I followed through anyway. I parked right in front of his house. His car was in the driveway, good sign. I walked up to his door and knocked.

Some things falling over and the door opened. A very tired looking marine answered the door. He didn't look too bad, tired and dirty. But if he cleaned up I'm sure he would be hot.

"What do you want?" He asked, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Plum." All the while my brain screaming, Stop Stephanie, you are gonna piss this man off! "I'm with the Plum Bond Agency, you missed your court date. I'm here to see if you would like to go down to the station with me to reschedule?" He slammed the door in my face and slipped the deadbolt in.

I knocked again. "Go home lady, before I shoot you for trespassing." I couldn't believe this, but I wasn't about to argue, I left immediately. He was a marine and I was pretty sure his aim would be better than most of who've shot at me.

I was on Hamilton considering going home to sleep, but I should probably get some work done before I called it a day. That's when my phone rang.

"Yo." I answered.

"Stephanie, this is Albert." Like I didn't know this. "He's here. That Michael Kurtis guy."

"Shit, I'll be right there."

I hung up and made my way to the Laundromat. When I pulled up, Kloughn came running to my car. I put down my window.

"He just left. He was in a blue car. I didn't see the make and model."

I thanked Albert for what he had and he said he'd call again if Mr. Kurtis came back. I on the other hand headed back to Michael Kurtis's apartment building.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I looked around for any blue cars I spotted two. One was an older Mustang and the other was a Camry. I took the two license plates down; I'll call them in later and find out which one exactly belongs to Mr. Kurtis.

Today's plan: go up to his apartment, knock and cuff him before he can do anything. The basic direct method, not that this plan worked any better the countless times before.

I up at his apartment knocking before I knew it. I stood to the side of the door so he couldn't peek through the peephole and decide to run when he saw me. But before I knew it I heard a shotgun cock and a hole blasted through the front door. I got out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.

I was in my car and out of there in ten seconds flat.

I hate it when they shoot at me. How did he know anyway? It's not like he could have seen me to recognize me.

I really wasn't having a good day. I think I deserve a long nap. So I stopped by the McDonalds for a large fries and diet coke and went straight home. I dropped a fry into Rex' cage, not really paying all that much attention. I was tired as hell and all I could think about was my bed. I downed the fries and drank the coke at top speed and flopped into bed. I was out before I hit the pillow.

When I woke up again it was 5 and I was hungry, one more hour to dinner. I decided to eat a slice of pizza while I waited for dinner to come around. I ate it cold and grabbed the phone. I dialed Mary Lou.

"Hello?" You could hear the boys screaming in the background.

"Hi Lou."

"Hold on Steph." I could hear her telling the boys to go into the other room while she spoke to Aunt Stephanie. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Morelli's missing, Ranger's missing, Bob is missing, I'm being shot at and I think there was someone watching me a couple of nights ago." I took a deep breath.

"Stephanie… I thought you knew. Morelli left on a case about three weeks ago, with Terry Gilman." I was dumbstruck. Terry Gilman, again? Why does he always have to work with her?

"Stephanie?"

"Do you know where he left Bob?"

"At Stevie's Kennel, you know Stevie Marodii" I knew Stevie from high school. He wasn't too bright and wasn't too nice. Over the years he became a drunk and then he was forced into the AA program by the courts after the third DUI.

"Stevie has a kennel?"

"Yup."

I thanked Mary Lou for all the info and hung up. Terry Gilman of all people. He chooses Terry Gilman to disappear with. I hung up the phone and suddenly noticed Rex's cage. All the food I had dropped in for him was still there. I tapped on the glass, no movements. Something was wrong. Rex always ate all his food.

I opened up the cage and took the soup can out and turned it on my hand. Out came Rex, but he wasn't warm like usual. He just lay there on my hand. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I realized Rex was dead.

I bit back the tears. I would have to give him a proper burial, where could I do that? I didn't have any place at this shit hole apartment. My parents. They wouldn't mind if my only hamster child was buried in their backyard would they. I grabbed the only dishtowel I had in the kitchen and wrapped Rex in it. I grabbed the keys and my bag and drove to my parents' house.

Ignoring my mother and grandma Mazur I walked into the backyard, straight to the far corner and I dropped to my knees. I looked around for something to dig with but I didn't see anything. I was about to stand up and go grab a shovel or something, but there was my father handing me a spade.

I dug a hole about a foot deep, I didn't want any cats to dig up Rex's body and I laid Rex in the hole, towel and all. And then I covered him up with the dug up dirt. I stood up and my father marked the spot with a rock. How he got the rock I don't know. How he knew I need a shovel I don't know. My father worked in mysterious ways.

I sat through dinner quietly. I didn't even have any dessert. I just took some leftovers home, stuck it in the fridge, retrieved my gun from between the couch cushions and flopped into bed to cry, which I did until I fell asleep.


	4. Ch 4: Midnight Visits

**A/N: **I see I got a lot of reviews for killing a character. Hmm… who can I kill off next. Maybe Grandma Mazur, she's old too. Just kiddin'. I wouldn't… think of… killing of Grandma Mazur. But I do see you were all very upset by the unfortunate death of Rex, but do not worry he is in hamster heaven.

I know this won't make up for it, but here is the long awaited return of our superhero.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Midnight visits**

The hairs on the back of my neck were up, someone was watching and I knew who. I hand the gun in my hand pointing at the doorway. He stood there, in what were not his usual clothes I could tell. He walked over to the bathroom, picked up my nightlight and plugged it in. He stood there for a moment and looked at me. My gun was still pointed at him, I couldn't decide if I should shoot him. He moved closer and took the gun from my hands.

"Babe." He said. He'd been gone for three weeks and that was all he had to say.

"What are you doing here Ranger?" I was agitated and my voice was horse.

"You were asking about me?"

I sighed. I couldn't deny it, but this wasn't the time. "What happened?" He asked. Tears welled up behind my eyes again. Damn it, I had just got that under control.

"Rex… is dead." I managed to croak out and tears began to flow again.

His face was flat. I was sure he was trying to decide between showing sympathy or laughing. He sat at the edge of my bed and reached out and wiped away a tear. He let his hand linger on my cheek. "It was his time." He simply said.

He let a moment pass and let his hand slid off my face. I had my crying under control. "Are you in some kind of trouble Babe?"

I looked at him. I didn't know what he was talking about. "No." I said.

"Then why are you sleeping with you're gun?"

"Oh that." I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him, he might just try to lock me up some where but he knew better than that. "I thought that there was someone in my fire escape a couple of days ago, I guess I'm being paranoid." He got up and walked over to the window and looked out. I could now see he was in his good clothes. Nice dress pants, cashmere sweater, expensive shoes. He turned around. "No ones here."

I nodded, not sure what to do next I just sat there.

He looked at me a moment longer before speaking. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left. I heard the door shut close and the locks slide into place.

I flopped back, staring at the ceiling, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to ask him. There was something important I wanted from him. Mental head slap. Morelli. I wanted to ask him about Morelli.

I was at the office at nine sitting on the couch. Connie didn't have any new files for me and I was glad. I had two I couldn't get as is, an ex-marine and a John Smith.

Lula bounded into the office late as usual.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she asked me.

"Rex is dead."

"Who done it? I'll bust a cap in that mofo's ass."

"No one done it Lula, he was just old. And now he's dead." The tears were welling up again. Deep breaths, it's going to be ok. Rex is in hamster heaven.

I heard the door open and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up for the second time today. Lula and Connie were almost drooling. Ranger gave the slightest hint of a nod to us and walked into Vinnie's office.

"Damn that man is sexy as hell." Lula said as she fanned herself.

Ten minutes later Ranger walked out of Vinnie's office with a file. He looked at me; "can I talk to you outside?"

I stood up with my bag and walked out the door and stood in front of our cars facing him. He eyed me and waited for me to talk. Damn, how did he know I wanted something?

"You came looking for me." Damn ESP.

"Morelli's hasn't come back yet." His face went completely flat at this.

"He's a big boy Babe."

"He was suppose to come back last week. I asked around and they won't tell me anything."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." I wasn't sure what else I could say.

"How are your cases?"

Maybe I could pass on the ex-marine to him. "Uh, that. I was wondering if you would like to take one of my cases." He raised a brow at this. "His name is David Galloh, ex-marine. He was arrested for drunken disorderly. He got into a bar fight, put a man in a chokehold until the man passed out. His buddy had to pry him off. So you think you'll take him."

Something about Ranger's posture had changed, I didn't know quite what. Maybe something in his eyes. He just held out his hand. I dug in my purse and out came the David Galloh file; I handed it to him. It was no longer my responsibility.

He turned around and got in his car and drove away. There was something weird about him.

I on the other hand needed a pick-me-up. I stuck my head in the office and called to Lula. "Do you want to go shopping. I feel like I need shoes."

A couple of hours later and a 250 dollars poorer, I had a bag in my hands, which contained my new sexy red stiletto fuck-me-pumps and a new skin tight red dress, open on the back, spaghetti strap, and it hit me mid-thigh. And it all screamed fuck me, which I didn't mind so much. It's been a little over a month.

"What you gonna where that to?" Lula asked me as we got food from different vendors and sat down in the middle of the food court to eat.

"I'll find an occasion."

We chitchatted while I ate my burgers and friend and Lula ate her burgers, fries, chicken nuggets and, for health reasons she said, a salad. Thirty minutes later, we each had an ice cream in our hands and were outside staring at my car. The parking lot was desolate due to the fact it was mid-day on a Tuesday at the mall and my car was one of the few. And the only unusual thing about my car was that it was on fire.

It was completely engulfed in a fire! Fire! I could hear the sirens getting closer and all I could do was stare.

"Damn girl. How many is this?" Lula asked. I just glared at her and continued to stare at my car.

A fire truck was the first on the scene followed by an ambulance and a cop car. Carl and Big Dog got out of the car and walked over to us.

"Who won the pool?" I asked.

Why was I asking this? My car was on fire and the last thing I cared about was who won the stupid pool.

"Morelli." Said Carl.

"Oh." I couldn't manage anything else. I didn't even know he took part in that pool.

"What did you do now?" I couldn't believe this.

"It's not my fault. I came out here and it was on fire, ask Lula." And then I suddenly realized Lula was no where near me. She was standing back by the entrance to the mall. The hairs on my arm stood up, I was being watched again. What was with this? Who the hell was watching me? Big Dog walked over to Lula to ask some questions while Carl stood with me. I looked around and then the feeling was gone replaced with the hair on my neck standing. I didn't look around for him.

Soon there was a hand on the base of my neck.

"Babe." What is with this man? Can't he say anything more? So maybe I was feeling a little agitated. I mean, my car was only on fire the day after Rex died and I find out Morelli's missing.

I agreed to drop by the station for a statement, then Ranger dropped Lula off at the Office and drove me to my apartment. He parked the car and faced me.

"You sure you're not in trouble?"

I nodded. I still couldn't believe it, another car up in flames. I know I have bad luck with cars but usually the fires are explained…. This time I didn't know what I'd done.

I got out of the car and Ranger got out after me. He followed me up to my apartment, checked it before he let me in and then he was gone again. Batman and his disappearing act was getting annoying.

I grabbed the phone from the kitchen and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. I dialed my insurance company and settled everything before I watched some TV. Around six I was hungry and ate the left over pizza from two days ago.

The house was really quiet now that Rex was gone, who I needed now was Bob. He ate everything and pooped a lot, but he was good company. I should go by Stevie's and see if I could pick him up.

It was close to ten, when I finally got up, cleaned up after my dinner, put the phone back, grabbed my black bag from the kitchen, went into my bedroom, changed into a flannel shirt and went to bed. But the minutes later I was in the fetal position in bed phone in my hand dialing Ranger.

"Yo."

"There's someone on my fire escape."

"Be there in 10. Stay on the line."

I heard the windowpane shatter. The window was slid up and a man in black and a ski mask on entered my room. I tried to run out the room, but even before my feet could touch the ground the man had a gun pointed at me.

"Drop the phone and slide it this way. Try anything and I shoot." The man said his voice almost at a growl. I heard Ranger curse on the other end before I shut the phone and slid it to him. He let it slide past him. He fished out a phone from his own pocket and dialed. A few seconds later he was having a conversation with the guy on the other end.

"I'm here…." This is just weird. Here I was being held up by a guy in a ski mask in my own bedroom and he was having a conversation on a phone with who? "No…. Yes boss…. Ok." Then he just held the phone to his ear, watching me, saying nothing and didn't look like he was listening to anyone on the other end either.

"So, what's up?" I asked. No response. Don't worry Steph, Ranger's on his way.

He just stood there for what seemed like hours with the phone to his ear. Where was Ranger? And then I heard it, the deadbolt sliding.

"Don't move." The man commanded me and went out to look. I hope Ranger doesn't get hurt.

I hear a gun shot, a fist connecting with a jaw, hopefully Ranger's fist with the bad man's jaw, and a thump, like something heavy fell to the floor. I was still terrified and I was just staring at the door when Ranger walked in. He was in his work clothes and had a gun at his hip. He flashed me a 200-watt smile, "busy?"

I couldn't help but smirk to this. He took out his pocket and dialed what I assumed the police station and gave my address. I stood up, walked to where my phone lay and picked it up before I went into to the hallway to see the intruder.

He lay there on his stomach, unconscious, cuffed and the ski mask off. I didn't recognize him. He looked to be mid-thirties, a few grays in his brown hair, broken nose from sometime back, and drool mixed with blood coming out of his mouth. I looked past him at the door. Lodged in the middle was a bullet.

I felt his hand on the base of my neck. Morelli's missing, Rex is dead, my car gets blown up, some guy breaks into my apartment, this is no big deal. This happens all the time. Ranger gave a little squeeze and guided me back to the couch. He went into the kitchen, a moment later he was handing me a beer. He turned on the TV and waited until the police got there.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ranger got up and got it, letting in Russell and her partner. Her partner took the intruder down to the car while Russell stayed behind to take a look in my room.

After looking around she asked a few questions, got me to agree to come down to the station and give a statement and then left.

Ranger and I stood there staring at each other.

"My place or your moms?" There was no way he was going to let me stay here and I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to my parents house either.

I looked up. "Yours."

I packed a duffel bag, pulled on some jeans and put on a jacket. Then I joined Ranger in my living room.

"Ready?" he asked taking the bag from me.

"Yep."

"I'll have someone fix up your window and door tomorrow."

I nodded and followed him out the door. He took the keys from my hand and locked the door behind us and then led me down to his truck. I looked at him again and wondered if he was working when I called him.

"Nothing important." ESP again.

He threw the bag in the back and got in, I followed and got in the passenger seat. He pulled out and immediately went into his zone. I stared out the window until we got to the Rangeman building. Darn, when he said his place I thought the Bat cave. But then again I should be glad. I remember asking about that place and his response was something to the affect of "once you went in you never came out."

We took the elevator to the seventh floor and into the apartment. He took my bag to his room and left me standing in the living room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into that room. No saying what would happen if I was in there, no point in taking the risk. A few minutes later he walked out with a pillow and a blanket and put them down in the couch.

He flipped the lights out as he left the room and said "good night."

I took off my jeans and laid it out of the arm of the couch. I fluffed the pillow and snuggled into the couch flipping the blanket over me. I could smell Ranger all over the pillow and blanket.

"Mmm…" I clapped a hand to my mouth. I relaxed again and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I just started a new term and it looks like I'm actually going to have to do some work for class. Sigh… its very unfortunate. This means I can't spend as much time on this story… and you're not the only one dying to know what's going to happen. I only plan a couple of days ahead so its not like i know the ending either. 


	5. Ch 5: The Dognapping

**A/N:** thank you to those who review and those who don't shame on you! 

Hmm… I haven't decided on what's going to happen between Ranger and Stephanie yet so that's why nothing has happened. I want to be true to the story, if anyone has any ideas feel free to e-mail them to me. Arigato again. Keep up the reviews.

* * *

**Ch 5: The Dog-napping**

I woke up disoriented. It took me a minute to remember where I was and why. I was hoping that had just been a bad dream, but I guess not. The good news is I now have access to Bulgari. I got up and looked around. No Ranger. No breakfast on the table. Does that mean that he hasn't had breakfast yet?

I looked at the microwave clock. Geez… 6:28… this is ungodly. How did I manage that?

I decided the time didn't matter and I went into check Ranger's room. No one there, I checked the bathroom. Hmm… the shower looks good. No Batman, but it sure did look inviting.

I decided to take the invitation and jumped into the shower. I was generous with the shower gel and twenty minutes later was debating whether I should get out. I wouldn't want to be all wrinkly but this felt so good.

I got out of the shower anyway, grabbed one of Ranger's big fluffy towels and dried myself off. Then I realized I had jumped into the shower before I grabbed any clothes from my bag. Where was my bag?

I wrapped the towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

Ranger sat at the edge of the bed staring, wolf-grin on.

"Where are my things?" I asked him and his grin widened.

"Closet."

I walked past him to his clothes and there it was my bag in the corner of the closet. He was still watching me, I could feel it. I got the things I wanted out of the bag and walked back to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I got dressed in some jeans, a tank top; I would borrow one of Ranger's sweatshirts. I swiped on some mascara and eyeliner. Put some gel through my hair and let it hang loose, hopefully it wouldn't go bride of Frankenstein on me.

I stepped out of the bathroom again, no Ranger, walked to the closet and put away my stuff. On my way out of the closet I grabbed one of Ranger's many black sweatshirts and pulled it on. When I got to the living room, Ranger was at the dinning table eating breakfast. It seems Ella had been by here while I was showering.

When he saw me he raised an eye brow in question. I sat down but didn't answer. So I was wearing his clothes. I liked them.

I grabbed a bagel for myself and spread a ton of cream cheese on it. I took a bite out of it. It was still fresh and warm and gooey. Mmm… I think I let a moan escape me because Ranger was smirking.

"Are you going to the station with me?" I asked him.

"Yes." I thought so; he probably needs to give a statement as well.

We finished our breakfast and went down stairs. Outside the elevator I wondered which car we were going to take. He walked to his truck and walked to the passenger side.

Twenty minutes later we were at the station. I was sitting with Russells at her desk giving her my statement. She asked all the usual questions and nothing seems strange except for the suit that stood at the corner of the room watching me. Why was there a suit here? Maybe it had something to do with Morelli.

"Do you know who the guy is?" I asked Russell.

"Nope. The guy won't talk."

"No idea why he broke into my apartment and held me up?"

"Nope."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

When Russell was done with me I left the room and the suit behind, but in the hallway I saw Ranger talking to another suit. What was going on here? I decided there and then that I would let Ranger finish talking to the suit but then I would interrogate him about it in the car.

He saw me a minute later and excused himself from the suit and walked to me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

He led the way out and to his truck. I had to start now or he'll go into the zone and I wouldn't get any answers.

"Why are there suits here?" In response he just looked at me. This was going to be harder than I thought. "Does this have anything to do with Morelli?"

No answer again, just the stare.

"Why were you talking to one of them? Why was one of them staring at me?"

Nope. No answers. He just started the car and took us to the office. We walked into the office together. This got a look from the girls.

"Is that Stephanie out there?" Vinnie yelled from behind closed doors. "Tell her I want that John Smith…" he had opened the door and was staring at Ranger. "Oh… Ranger."

I just stood there while Ranger walked passed me to Vinnie's office and closed the door behind him. I sometimes wondered what went on back there.

I turned and faced Connie. She had a smile on and her eyes were curious. "So, Stephanie… what happened?"

"Nothing." I said too quickly. "Really, nothing happened. I slept on the couch." After the Slayer incident I had told them where I was staying and why I smelled like Ranger even when he wasn't in town.

"I don't know how you can sleep on the couch when he's in the same building." Lula said to me.

"Do you have anything new for me?" I asked before this conversation went any further.

"Nope. Nothing you would be interested in." I took her word for it.

Then Ranger walked out, file in hand. He gestured toward the door and I followed him out. He walked directly to the driver's side and got in. I assumed I was supposed to do the same and I did. He drove us back to the Rangeman building.

When we got to the elevator I started wondering why we were there.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Lunch." He said looking at me.

"Oh…" Now that I thought about it, I was hungry. Almost in response to this thought my stomach gave a loud groan. Ranger smirked at me. We got out of the elevator and entered the 7th floor apartment. Ranger called Ella for food.

"She'll be up in 5." He said turning to me.

And as promised Ella was up in 5 minutes with a tray of food. There was a bowl of salad and a dish of pasta. Didn't look bad. I served myself and didn't hesitate to dig in. Ranger only took some salad.

He was watching me as I devoured the pasta in front of me. But half way through I noticed the silence and decided to make conversation. I wanted to ask about the suits at the station again but I thought it unwise. Instead I thought I'd ask about the ex-marine.

"So… how did the David Galloh case go?"

"I took care of it." He said, voice flat. Odd. I wasn't sure what he meant by this and I wasn't going to ask.

We were quiet through lunch until my phone started ringing. I scrambled out of my chair to get it that I didn't check who it was.

"Stephanie Plum. What is this I hear about a strange man breaking into your house?" Oh geez… like that was a first. "And what about your car?"

"Mom."

"I talked to my friend at the button factory, they are still looking for people. I put in an application for you."

I sighed. "I don't want a job at the button factory Mom." I whined to her.

"Well at least check it out. Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Gee… so you can lecture to me about getting married and getting a job at the button factory. No thank you.

"No Mom, I have work." Liar. I can't even think about work without a car. Before she could bribe me, "I got to go, I'm working." I pressed the button to end the call before she could say anything else.

When I slumped into the chair across from Ranger again, he was smiling.

I sent him a glare. "I'm happy I amuse you." I said sarcastically.

"Babe, maybe you should check it out." My jaw dropped. Ranger only continued to smile. I can't believe this, is he siding with my mom?

"You know, if I take a job at the button factory you wouldn't see me anymore?" I said thinking I was being smart.

"I can break into your apartment when I want to see you." He smirked.

I just sat there staring at him. He tilted his head back and let out a bark of laughter. After laughing at me, Ranger stood up. He went to the sideboard by the door and picked up a set of keys. He put them in his pocket and picked up another set of keys. He made the come here gesture with his finger and I went to him.

He took my hand and placed the keys there.

"Your new car." He said and walked out of the apartment.

I looked in my hand… another BMW. Considering I didn't want to go over to my parents to pick up Big Blue I was stuck with trying not to destroy one of Rangers cars. But I was still excited by the thought of a new car.

Get a hold of yourself Stephanie. Call your friend at the DMV and get an idea on what kind of car our John Smith is driving. I sighed and called the cars in. It turned out one the Mustang was registered to John Smith. Made sense, he was arrested under the name John Smith and was bonded out under the same name.

I have nothing better to do so I go downstairs to look for my car. In the garage, I click the button to open the car and disarm the alarm, I'm guessing Ranger had installed. I spot it a little ways away.

It's nice, new and black. I jumped in and drove off to check our Michael Kurtis's apartment again. This time I'm hoping there won't be any shooting.

I parked the car in the apartment building parking lot and look around for the blue Mustang. Good news or Bad, depending on how you see it, there was no car. I talked to the super, got the key and proceed upstairs for some searching.

I stand to the side of the door and knock, just incase there was someone in there and planing to shoot me. But there was no sound. I slid the key in and turned it. Still nothing. I turn the knob and pushed the door open, no activity so I go in, fishing the pepper spray out of my bag. I do a quick search, but no one's around.

I look around for any clues. By the phone for a pad with an address written on it, no luck, maybe a mysterious bill, nope and then I notice the bedroom again. It looks like someone was in a hurry. There were some clothes lying around, draws open and empty. And I check the bathroom and there is no toothbrush. So Michael cleared out of here.

I locked the door behind me as I left, I returned the key and walked to the parking lot. Good news, the car was still there. I smiled and got in; I didn't know where to go from here. What are the chances I'll see the guy at Cluck in a Bucket again?

I shook my head. I always get my guy. There is no reason why I won't get this guy. I was driving around hoping to get a glimpse of the blue Mustang when my phone rang.

"Yo."

"Your apartment is ready. You can move back in."

"Thanks."

Click. That's it? Does he really have nothing to say to me? He didn't even say hello. I let out my breath and decided to go check out my apartment.

Twenty minutes later, I have a decent parking space by the back entrance. I take the elevator up and let myself into my apartment. I immediately go to my bedroom to look at the window. Yep, there was one there. I'm satisfied.

I look at the alarm clock; it reads 3:05. I didn't know what else I could do today so I decided to sit down to watch some TV.

I walked into my living room and flopped onto the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. I flipped through until I found a soap to watch. Nothing else was on. This one was called Passions and it was definitely not your normal soap.

This one had witches and a chimp nurse that was in love with some guy. And a girl who could see the future and a woman who slept with her half-brother unknowingly and now she's having a baby with him! I laughed while I watched it and then I watched some afternoon cartoons.

Around 6 I called in a pizza at Pino's and an hour later it was delivered. I ate and watched more TV. I'm a very accomplished couch potato.

I was tired by nine, I guess I didn't get much sleep the night before. So I changed into a large flannel shirt and climbed under the spreads.

I was woken up at 11 by the phone ringing. I got up and picked up the phone moody. "What?"

"Stephanie Plum?" a mysterious voice said.

"Yes?" I asked irritably.

"I got Bob." He said with the same voice.

"What?"

"I have Bob, your dog?" his voice changed to annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You give us what we want and we give him back to you or he's dead." And then I heard a dog whine in the background. I was too sleepy to deal with this; I hung up and went back to sleep.


	6. Ch 6: New Bodyguard

**A/N:** I know I know… it's about time that this chapter was up. To compensate this chapter is kind of long. Now enjoy and don't forget to review. That's the only reason I continue writing this fic.

* * *

Ch. 6: New bodyguard

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Just because I was feeling refreshed doesn't mean I want to get out of bed. I dragged my 130 pounds of dead weight to the shower for twenty minutes under the hot water. When I got out I got dressed in jeans and flannel. I put on some make up and gelled my hair and pulled it back into long ponytail.

Then I walked into my kitchen for some breakfast. I looked in the fridge and grabbed the milk and I got the frosted flakes out of the cabinet. I sat down in front of the TV with my bowl of cereal and watched morning talk shows.

I had the strangest feeling I was forgetting something. I slapped my self on the forehead. Nope not a mental head slap but a real one. Bob. I might have been hallucinating that one but just in case I'm going to drop in on Stevie's after go the office.

I finished my cereal, washed the bowl and grabbed Ranger's sweatshirt and flew out the door. So I was a little concerned about Bob.

I was at the office at 9:30. I went straight for a donut. I decided not to mention the late night phone call just in case I was just crazy.

"Hey Connie, got anything new?"

"Nope. It's a little show right now. How's the John Smith?"

"No luck. I'll get him though."

I sat on the couch with my donut and was munching on it when Lula walked in. Pink spandex top, leopard print spandex pants, and suede jacket that reached her calves. Nice.

She went for the donuts too. She glared at me.

"You took the last jelly."

I looked at my hand and then at her and gave her my best 'who me' look. She just grabbed a glazed and flopped on the couch next to me.

"How was your night at Ranger's?"

"I got my apartment back yesterday."

"Oh, so he spent the night at your place."

"No. There was no spending the nights done. We were both at our respective homes."

"Then what with the jacket?"

"Uh… I haven't seen him to give it back yet."

"Uh huh." Lula and Connie responded in unison.

"It's the truth!" Have I ever lied to them?

"What about the car?"

"What about it?"

Lula tried to stare me down, but I gave her my best burg girl glare. She flinched and I smiled. "Well anyway, I got to go."

"Going after bad guys? Need a partner?" Lula asked.

"Nope, no bad guys today. I'm going to go see a man about a dog."

"Uh."

I got up grabbed my bag and left. Got in my wonderful new BMW and drove to Stevie's.

Stevie's was one of many storefronts on a strip. Nothing much. I took a parking spot right in front of the store so I could watch the car, make sure no one stole it or blew it up. I walked in and behind the desk was a skinny, 5'10 balding man.

He looked up and took me in. "Stephanie?"

"Stevie."

"Jesus Stephanie, I heard you blew up another car." Hmph, I haven't seen him in years and the first thing he mentions is a car.

"It wasn't my fault." I said half-heartedly.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I heard Morelli dropped off Bob here."

"Yes he did."

"So he's here."

"No he isn't."

"What?"

"Some man came and picked him up yesterday. He said Morelli sent him, he had the ticket and he paid the bill."

"And you just gave him the dog?"

"Yep. What's it to you anyway? I heard you two broke up."

"We share custody of Bob." I said angrily and walked out.

When I got in the car my phone rang. The caller ID was blocked.

"Hello?"

"So I see that you checked out Stevie's. Bob's not there is he?" I looked around to see any suspicious cars. "No point looking around, you can't see me."

"What do you want?"

"You know what we want."

"No I don't, why don't you tell me." Why is it that creepy stalkers and dog-nappers are always attracted to me.

"Michael Kurtis, that's what we want."

"Well I can't find him."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You have 48 hours." Click. Why is it they never say two days, why is it always 48 hours?

I dialed Ranger, I didn't know who else to call.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"Sup?"

"This my sound strange but Bob was dog-napped!"

"What would you like me to do?" He sounded amused.

"Help me get this Michael Kurtis."

A moment passed, he was silent.

"Ranger?"

"I'll be there in ten."

"What?" Click.

I glared at the phone. Why does he always hang up first! Next it'll be me.

I sat in the car until he got there and when he got out he motioned me to stay. He went into to Stevie's and I got out of the car. Yeah right I was going to listen. When was the last time I did that? I locked the car out of habit and I walked into the store.

He stared at me like he was saying 'I thought I told you to stay in the car' and I stared back a 'yeah right.'

Stevie walked in from the back room and handed Ranger video tape. Ranger took it and nodded. He walked out and I followed. Outside I noticed someone was sitting in Ranger's truck.

"Who's that?" I asked him.

"Your new body guard. He's new so try not to break him." He sounded mused.

I gave him a glare. "I'll try my best not to. What are you going to do with that tape?"

"I'm going to try and find your dog-napper."

He then pressed me against my car door and leaned in. His hand found its way to my right pocket, it dug in and I was getting hot. Whoo…. He then pulled back. I was kind of disappointed. I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked amused. Uh oh. He then turned and walked to the passenger side of his truck. The door opened and my soon to be bodyguard stepped out, but I couldn't see who it was. He was standing behind the door. While they talked I stuck my hand in my pocket for my keys, but nothing was there.

Ranger must have taken them when I was distracted by his body. Did he really think I was going to run? Bob was in danger here!

I stood there while they talked and finally Ranger handed the new guy what I assumed were my keys and then walked to the driver's side of the truck. The passenger door closed and the man walked directly towards me.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this. He walked straight up to me and stuck out his hand. I took it.

"Hi, my name is David Galloh. I'm sorry about the other day."

Recovering from the initial shock I managed to introduce myself even though he probably knew who I was. "I'm Stephanie." I took him in. He was hot. I mean the drool and trip over yourself kind of hot. If I wasn't used to being and around Ranger and Ranger's men I would be doing that right now.

I could feel him shift awkwardly. I looked at the hand that was holding my keys. What were the chances of him giving them back to me so I could drive? None.

"Ok David. Drive." I commanded as I walked to the passenger side. He beeped the car open and we both got in.

"Call me Dave." He said.

"Ok Dave. Lets go."

He started the car but didn't pull out but just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Oh right." I gave him Michael Kurtis' address and he drove us there.

When he pulled into the apartment building's parking lot I looked around for the blue mustang, but no such luck. I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait.

"What are we doing here?" Dave asked.

"Staking out." At the mention of the words I could feel the need to pee. I hate stakeouts. I don't have the patience for this. I can't sit still to save my life.

He nodded.

"Not much chances of him showing up. I already checked out his apartment but it looked like he packed a bag and left."

"So then why are we here?"

"The off chance he decides to grace us with his presence." I smiled at him. I let a moment of silence pass then my curiosity kicked in about this young ex-marine.

"So Dave. How come you're working for Ranger?"

He looked at me like he was considering if it was worth telling me. "I'm working off the bail he posted for me."

"He bailed you out?" I was surprised by this. Ranger just met the guy and he was already posting bail for him? "You choked a guy until he passed out. It took two people to pull you off of him."

"Uh. I didn't know what I was doing." I looked at him like he was crazy, but he just stared down at his shoes. And suddenly it occurred to me how young he was. His file said he was 23.

"The doctors there kept telling me that I had PTSD. That's why they discharged me from the marines." He said quietly.

"PTSD?" I thought about it, I didn't know what it was.

"Posttraumatic stress disorder."

I've experienced that quite a few times as well, but not in the war sense. More in the post psycho killer encounters sense. Must be hard for him.

He then looked around at the car. "So you work for Ranger too?"

"Who me? Nope. No. Of course not." I was pretty sure I wasn't on the Rangeman payroll.

"Then you must be something special for him to give you a car like this."

Oh no. I knew where this was going. "Nope. Nothing like that. I'm just a line on his account that read entertainment." Whoops. That didn't sound right. Mental head slap. But he just laughed at this and it loosened him up a little.

We passed the rest of the time talking. I found out his mother was Mexican, father American. He lived in Texas for a while then moved to Jersey. He enlisted with the marines at 18, right out of high school. He had a girl friend before he left for Iraq but she couldn't deal with him after he got back and left him. And now he's just trying to work things out in his head. And as part of the deal with Ranger, he was going to work for Ranger and go for therapy sessions. Wow, Ranger was being nice again.

1:30 rolled around and my stomach was screaming.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" I asked him.

"I could use some food." He smiled. "McDonalds?"

"That'll do."

He drove us to McDonalds and we walked in. I ordered a large fries, a Big Mac, and a diet coke. He ordered something similar but not diet. This guy was young and different from all the other Rangeman employees. He talked, not much but enough and he didn't have the whole "my body is my temple" thing going on.

We sat and we ate, neither of us talked much. When we walked out of the McDonalds into the parking lot I couldn't spot the car.

"We did park here right?" I said standing in front of the spot I was sure we had parked. He nodded. "Not another one." I groaned.

He looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I've blown up and crushed a Porsche, I've had a BMW stolen, a truck blown up, A Lincoln Towncar stolen but recovered. And those are just the cars Ranger let me borrow."

His mouth was twitching in the corner. I knew he wanted to laugh. "Don't you dare laugh!" Then I heard a dog barking and then howling. It sounded like Bob. I followed the sound to the other side of the McDonalds and stared at a black LaSabre. I could see the insides were ripped up and the white seat stuffing was sticking out and there was Bob sitting there barking at the sight of me. I ran up the car and opened the door.

Bob jumped on me and I was knocked to the ground. Bob attacked my face with licks and Dave had to pull Bob back. I picked myself up and dusted off my ass. Then my phone rang. I fished it out of my bag and answered.

"Hello?"

"Do you see what you're fucking dog did to my car? That dog is fucking crazy! I left him there for fifteen minutes and he fucking tears out the seat stuffing and tries to eat it."

I couldn't help myself I started laughing. I couldn't help but think Bob was a genius.

"So laughing bitch. If you didn't notice, your car is gone."

"You took it!" I screamed into the phone. It was his turn to laugh.

"Yup. It's a real nice car."

"It's not mine! It's a company car!"

"Too bad." And he hung up.

I cursed at the phone a little and closed it. I guess I should call Ranger. But too late Dave beat me to it. He was on the phone explaining the situation.

"… took the car but left us his with Bob inside." Pause. "Okay." He turned to me. "He'll be here in twenty."

Now I considered running, but then it hit me. The Dog-napper stole Ranger's car. Ranger's car has GPS tracking. We can find the Dog-napper. Haha! I almost did my happy dance right there in the parking lot.

Dave put Bob back in the car and we sat on the trunk while we waited for Ranger.

"So how does he usually handle these kinds of situations?" Dave asked me.

"Oh he usually laughs and gives me a new car." I answered casually.

"Gives you a new car? After how many you've destroyed?" He asked in surprise.

"Yep." What could I say, it was Ranger's bad habit.

"I wonder if that's what they were betting on?" Dave questioned out loud.

"Who? On what?" I had a strange suspicion about what it was.

"Tank, Lester, Bobby, and some others. They were betting on how many days this car would last you. They were also making bets about how long I would last. Is it true you break Ranger's men too?"

I gaped at this. "It wasn't my fault! Tank jumped off the roof, Cal was just standing in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Hal… well that one was my fault."

Dave looked a little scared. "You're kidding right?"

I grinned a little evilly. "Nope." And then I laughed.

Some time passed and the Black F150 arrived and parked next to us. Ranger got out his lips tilted into a smirk. We jumped off the back of the car and faced him.

He just stared at us. Then another black SUV arrived and parked next to Ranger. Tank got out of this one.

He nodded to us and stood beside Ranger.

"It wasn't my fault." It slipped out.

"It was just a car."

"Did you try tracking the car?" I asked.

"Someone is taking care of that." So maybe we will get the bad guys! Ranger smirked as if he knew my thoughts.

Then my phone began ringing. Is there ever time it doesn't?

"Hello?"

"Stephanie this is Albert."

"Albert, I'm kind of busy."

"That guy, Michael Kurtis is here. He's washing his clothes."

"I'll be right there." And I hung up.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Michael Kurtis is at the Laundromat next to Albert's office washing his clothes! Can I borrow a car?"

"Get in." Ranger said to me. Then he turned to Tank did the ESP thing and Tank nodded.

I got in the passenger side and then remembered Bob. When Ranger got in a second behind me I asked him about Bob.

"Taken care of."

As we pulled out I saw Tank grab Bob front the back seat. They really did have ESP! We were at Albert's in record time and I jumped out of the truck to get to the Laundromat, but before I took two steps past the truck Ranger grabbed me by the scruff of my sweatshirt… or really his sweatshirt I was wearing.

"You plan on going in there without a gun?" He asked.

I looked at him. I never carried a gun if I could help it and he knew it. He sighed and let go and took the lead. We entered the room and I looked around. Michael Kurtis was sitting in a corner watching a washer. Ranger and I walked right up to him.

He didn't look too dangerous and it didn't look like he was carrying.

"Michael Kurtis?" I asked him when we were standing to his side.

He looked up and then his eyes went wide.

"You're Morelli's girl, why the hell are you after me?" He asked jumping from his seat.

"Morelli's girl? I don't belong to anyone." I screamed back. "And what do you mean why the hell am I after you? You missed your court date." Then I got my anger under control and resumed my composure. "Would you please come with us to the station to reschedule?"

"Are you crazy lady? Does that line actually work?" He laughed.

"Yes it does!" I was angry again. He didn't have to laugh. I was only being nice. I could feel Ranger's smile behind me too. "C'mon Mr. Kurtis don't give me any trouble. You see this man behind me? He's ex-army. He knows 43 ways to kill you with his thumb. So let me cuff you and we can all go down to the cop shop." Kurtis eyed Ranger and nodded. He stuck his hands out to be cuffed and I didn't hesitate.

"What about my clothes?" He asked.

"I'll take care of that." Ranger raised an eyebrow to this.

While Ranger hauled Kurtis' ass to the truck I ran next to Albert and told him to take care of the clothes. Then I ran back to the truck and got in the passenger side.

Ranger immediately slipped into his zone and tried to look out the window but I could Kurtis' eyes on the back of my head. I finally turned around. "What?"

"Morelli didn't mention anything about you being this hot, but knowing Morelli he wouldn't settle for anything less."

This got me thinking. This guy has met Morelli and that Dog-napper was after him. So did the dognapping have something to do with Morelli?

"When was the last time you saw Morelli?"

"Two weeks ago."

Now I knew Ranger was paying attention.

"Where is he?" He looked at Ranger and looked at me again.

"New York, but by now they could have moved down to Texas."

I thought about this. "Is Gilman there with him?" Ok I know this isn't the perfect time to be asking but hey I'm a woman. I have the right to know.

He laughed. "Gilman got scared, left for Mexico about a week ago when I left to come here."

I gaped at him. What could scare Gilman, Mob princess? "What's this all about?"

He looked at Ranger again and this time I looked at him too. He was looking at Kurtis via rearview mirror. "Do you know something?" I asked him.

He shot a look my way and slipped back into the zone.

This was getting annoying. Everyone knew something other than me.

I looked back at Kurtis but now he was avoiding my eyes. Shit!

I stared out the window until we got to the cop shop. Ranger pulled in by the drop off area. I got out and opened the door for Kurtis. Inside I left him on a bench and did the paper work.

When I got my body receipt and I was walking out, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a suit leading Kurtis down the hall. Ok so the Feds are involved with Morelli's case. So he was in real danger. What could I do? Kurtis said that he could be in Texas. What's in Texas?

I walked back to the truck and get in. Ranger's quiet. Hmm… something is going on and no one is talking.

"Babe." He said as he started the car and pulled out.

I think I hit a zone as well because once the car stopped and I came back down to reality we were in the Rangeman building's garage.

"What are we doing here?"

"It's not safe in your apartment."

I looked at him critically. "What's going on?"

"Babe."

"Don't babe me. Want to know what's going on." I was pissed and I wasn't going to take this I can't tell you or I'll have to kill you shit from Ranger.

His face went flat. Oops. He's angry.

"Go up stairs and don't leave. I'll explain when I get back."

I glared at him, I didn't want to back down but I got out of the truck and walked to the elevator. He watched me as the doors closed and I pressed 7 but the button wouldn't light up. Damn it! I don't have the keys.

But the elevator went up the 6th floor and Ella got in. She had keys in her hand. We went up to the 7th floor and she let me in.

"Would you like something to eat dear?"

I was feeling a little hungry for ice cream. "Do you have any Ben & Jerry's?"

"I'll see dear. It's nice to see you around here again." Then she turned and left.

I tried to say something about there being nothing between me and Ranger but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. She got in the elevator and the doors closed. Why did everyone have to think that there was something going on between Ranger and me?

I closed and locked the door behind me, including the deadbolt. And made my way to the couch. Why is everyone determined to keep in the dark? I turned on the TV and started flipping. Five minutes later I had settled on VH1's I love the 80's program.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped up and was at the door in 2 seconds. I threw it open. I was Ella holding a contained of Ben and Jerry's. I took it and looked at it. 'Chocolate Fudge Brownie'. Good enough for me.

"Thanks Ella."

"You're welcome dear."

Wit that she left and I grabbed a spoon and went back to watching TV. I watched 1984-1986 before Ranger got back.

I didn't turn and greet him, I just continued to watch TV. Ok, so I was in a bitchy moon. He called down to Ella for food, which meant he wanted to talk and it was serious. He then walked to the couch, picked up my feet and sat down, putting my feet on his lap. I finally looked at him but he was watching the TV now.

I suddenly noticed the tension in his face. Maybe I shouldn't be so much of a bitch; maybe I should be nicer. We watched TV for about 30 minutes until Ella knocked.

I pulled my feet off of Ranger and he got up and got the door. Ella bustled in with a tray, put it down on the dinning table and then left.

Ranger sat down and I joined him. Today we had Spanish rice and a meet. I served myself and began eating. Ranger wasn't as quick.

Halfway through the meal Ranger finally broke the silence.

"Babe."

I stopped eating and looked up. "Ranger."

"You sure you want to know what's going on? Even if I tell you, you can't so anything about it."

I nodded. He stood up and walked to the sideboard by the door and returned with an envelope. He tossed it by me and sat down again.

Inside was an official looking memo. I read some of it.

"You mean Morelli got caught?" I asked Ranger.

"No they suspect he's FBI, so he can't leave."

"What's this about, why was Gilman involved?"

"Grizolli allowed the use of his name to make a drug deal with a major supplier in New York. Morelli and Gilman were the proof of his name. But something went wrong about a week and a half ago; Gilman left for Mexico; Michael Kurtis, their contact in New York, ran; and Morelli was trapped. If he left it would be suspicious and they would hunt him down."

"So what is the FBI doing?"

He shrugged. "Nothing we can do Babe."

Then he began eating again. I did the same. I wasn't sure what I could say or do. If Morelli was really trapped by mobsters I couldn't really do anything. If I try I might just get him killed.

"Leave it to the FBI, they'll take care of it."

I looked up. "How do you do that?"

He only smirked at this.

"I have a job for you if you'd like."

"Distraction?" Those are the only kind of jobs Ranger gave me anymore.

He nodded. Something was off. What wasn't he telling me?

"What should I wear?" I asked.

"I heard you have a new red thing."

"How did you know?" He only did more of that annoying smirking.

"We leave tomorrow at 5. It's a long drive so you can get dressed there. Tank will take you by your apartment tomorrow morning."

Leaving tomorrow? Getting dressed there? Hmm… "Where exactly are we going?"

He only flashed me a mysterious 200-watt smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Now you know about the ex-marine and what happened to Morelli... sort of. And Bob is safe. I'm sure you're asking questions like where is Bob and what happened to the guy who kidnapped him right?I hope you are.

Also, I've been trying very hard not to deviate from the Stephanie Plum's world, but the next chapter will, a little. I'll try to make it as believable as I possibly can. Which means I'll be taking my time and being very careful, so please forgive me ifI take too long.


	7. Ch 7: Hazen

**Disclaimer: **STP… I mean… STD… hmm… standard disclaimer… does anyone get my humor? Nevermind… I realize I'm a dork. I don't own anything… except Hazen!

**A/N: **I'm so very sorry, but I had to do much consulting before posting this. Say thank you Orangeangel and Mcshnee.… Mcshnee was a great help… she was super critical, but in a contructive way. I did know an edit who once wrote on a girl's story (for yearbook) that he didn't have enough ink in his pen to explain what was wrong with her story. sigh

Anyway, enjoy. I've worked long and hard on this… or I'd atleast like to think that. And I did it while procrastinating my hw and term paper… which I just finished (10:22 p.m. on 04-27-05) yay! 9 pages of BS… I know you don't want to know about all this… so here's the story… enjoy!

* * *

**Ch 7: Hazen**

I woke up on the couch the next morning, inhaling the smell of Ranger on his pillow. I sat up and groaned as I noticed my back was sore. I guess all these nights on the couch are taking their toll on me.

I felt Ranger walk into the room.

"Mornin'." I said, turning to him.

He was already dressed in SWAT black. He nodded at me and then walked to the door. He opened it and in came Ella with breakfast. Funny, I didn't even hear a knock. How does he do that?

Ella put down the tray and left. Ranger sat at the dinning table and took a bagel for himself - spreading a minimum amount of cream cheese. I picked myself off the couch, my hand at my back; I'm hoping a shower will take all the pain away.

I sat across from Ranger, picked up a bagel and spread on a generous amount of cream cheese; it's my theory that if you're forced to eat a bagel every morning, you should at least get plenty of cream cheese so you can't taste all the healthy. But this only got me a disapproving look from Ranger.

"Where's Bob?" I suddenly asked.

"Your parents."

"Tank took Bob to my parents?" I couldn't believe this. I was used to Tank, but to normal people… ok to the Burg, he was a scary guy.

"Your neighbor called the cops."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Your mom took in Bob."

Ranger has a way of ruining stories.

I ate more of my bagel, thinking about this, and then I remembered the dog-napper.

"What happened to the dog-napper?" I asked.

"Jail."

One word answer. Hmm… he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I stared at him, trying to see if his face could tell me anything, but nope - it never did. But I wasn't giving up. "Did he know anything about Morelli?"

"He's not talking." Ranger said a little too quickly.

Is he lying to me? Had something terrible happened to Morelli?

"Babe, don't worry. Morelli's a big boy." Then he stood up, "Tank will be up in thirty. Be ready." He grabbed his keys from the sideboard and left. I finished my bagel and went into his bedroom.

I should probably get started now if I wanted to be ready by the time Tank got here, but the bed! It looks so damn good. No Stephanie! Self-control! I walked straight to the shower, undressed, and jumped in.

Ten minutes later, I was out; smelling like Ranger. I dried and wrapped myself up with a towel, and then I stepped out into the bedroom. I went straight to the closet to search for clothes. The problem was, I hadn't expected to stay here for more than one day. I had an extra pair of jeans and panties - but at the time I had packed, I hadn't had too many clean clothes either. So now I'm going to have to borrow Ranger's clothes, and maybe I can convince Tank he wants to help me with my laundry later. I picked up the jeans and underwear and grabbed one of Ranger's black T-shirt and went into the bedroom. I put the clothes on the bed, did one last wipe down, and threw the towel on to the bed.

I grabbed the underwear and when I bent over to slip on my underwear I felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up. I quickly pulled up my underwear and grabbed the towel to my chest.

I turned around to see Ranger with a wolf grin on. Uh oh. I took a step back.

"Babe." His voice came out low and dangerous. He looked at my towel like it didn't belong there and he took a step forward. But then he changed directions and headed into the closet.

I stood frozen to the spot, I didn't much notice when he left, all I noticed was that the room was empty. I got dressed fast and stepped into the bathroom to take care of my make up.

I admit; I've been feeling the tension between Ranger and me from the first night I stayed here, but wow, that was close. Luckily I escaped with no harm done.

I quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner. I considered the lip-gloss and decided I should go with it if I want to convince Tank that he wants to stick around while I do my laundry.

Either Tank was early or I had stood in the bedroom for too long because there was a knock at the door. I hurried to the door and opened it to the very large, very dark, and slightly mysterious, Tank.

"Hello there Tank."

He gave a slight nod. "Ready?"

"Yep." I grabbed my bag from the sideboard and stepped out. Hmm… I don't exactly have keys to lock up Ranger's apartment.

"Don't worry about it." Tank ESP'd. He took my elbow and walked me to the elevator.

We went down to the garage, and got into one of the black SUVs… not that they would be any other color. Tank turned over the engine and we headed to my apartment.

When we got to my door, he took the keys from me and entered the apartment, doing a walk-through. Then he came back to the door and nodded to me, indicating no psycho killers or stalkers were lurking around.

I walked in and the apartment was strangely quiet. If Rex were alive, he would be running on his hamster wheel right now.

I walked into my bedroom and started picking up discarded dirty laundry from the floor. I tossed them into a basket and carried it out to the living room where Tank was sitting and waiting.

When he saw me he raised an eyebrow.

I gave him my best smile. "I need to do my laundry." He still had his eyebrow up. "I don't have any clean clothes."

"Is that why you're not wearing a bra?"

I felt the heat rise to my face. Damn it! I didn't think anyone would notice. His lips twitched upwards, which would qualify for a smile by the Merry Men standard.

He stood up and took the basket from me. So it look's like he's helping…not that he has much of a choice. Though I suspect that if he chose to throw me over his shoulder, grab the dress I need and take me back to the building - I would be the one with no choice.

We returned to the SUV; Tank put the basket in the back and we drove to the Kan Clean Laundromat. We stepped in and Tank chose a corner washer and put the basket on top. Naturally, he took a seat facing the door.

I went to the basket sorted through my clothes, dropping the whites in first and then I dumped the colored into the washer next to it. Now what to do? I didn't really have the patience for laundry…it's like a stake out. Then I noticed Tank sitting with his arms crossed over his chest - I wonder if there was any way I could make him talk?

He raised an eyebrow again. I took the seat next to him.

"So… Tank." He slid me a sideways glance, looking suspicious.

"What's your favorite color?" What? I had to start small.

Tank looked down at himself. Well duh; black. Mental head slap.

"Food?" I asked.

"Bombshell?"

"Yea?"

"What's with the questions?"

"Just trying to make conversation, or would you rather sit here for the next 30 minutes in silence?" Yea right, silence it was. I haven't met a Merry Man who didn't like it that way. We sat there in silence until all the laundry was done. I put the dried clothes back in the basket; not bothering to fold them and then Tank took it. When we got to the SUV he put it in the back and he drove us back to my apartment.

At the apartment we went through our routine of him checking the apartment, me waiting, him nodding to me telling me I can come in. I dug through my now fresh laundry and found the red lacey bra and panties for tonight; I grabbed the dress and some shoes from the closet. Since my overnight bag was at Ranger's, and I hadn't thought to grab it, I got a Macy's bag from my closet and put the shoes in, along with my underwear. I'd have to carry the dress not to spoil it, and my make up was already at Ranger's.

Shit! I didn't have a bag; do I need a bag? Of course I need a bag, where else would I put my gun? Do I need my gun?

I decided to grab a small black bag, nothing that could hold my gun, handcuffs, pepper spray or anything else, but big enough to go unnoticed and still hold some make up. I threw it in the Macy's bag too. I wondered if I needed anything else.

"Everything will be provided." Pause. "Hot dress." I turned around to see Tank standing in my doorway looking at my dress. Then he shifted his gaze to me. "Done?"

I gave the room one last look and nodded. He came in and took the bag and dress.

Fifteen minutes later we were back in the Rangeman building, in the seventh floor apartment. Tank opened the door for me, it wasn't locked and he handed me my stuff. He didn't step in. Then he pulled the door closed.

It was a little past 11 now and I had nothing to do.

Over the next several hours Ella brought me food, I watched TV, ate ice cream, and went nuts alone in the apartment. When Ranger finally got back at 4:30, I was relieved.

He stood by the door looking amused. "Babe, you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just did a little of this and that."

"We're leaving in thirty."

I got up, "Ok, I'll just go take a shower."

"You can do that there." Ranger said.

I slid back into my previous position of lying on the couch; I can sit here for another thirty minutes, and not give Ranger a headache, right? Ranger leaned over the couch to look at me.

"Want to go for a run?" He asked.

Was this his kind of joke? My face must have looked distressed because he gave a bark of laughter.

Ranger came and sat down, lifting my feet onto his lap. I lifted my head and looked at him.

We sat there for maybe twenty minutes like that until finally Ranger pushed my feet to the floor and told me to get ready. I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gave a small squeak. My hair was a disaster. I tried my best to pull it back into a ponytail and it came out half-decent. I washed my face and stepped out again.

Ranger was holding a small bag, probably filled with my stuff, and a garment bag that probably contained my dress.

We were in the car for maybe two hours. Ranger played his classical music and slipped into his zone almost immediately after we got in the car. We were driving past forested areas now. Where were we going?

"You can't tell anyone where this place is. Understand?"

I nodded surprised to hear him speak. Was he outside of his zone? Was that possible? "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hazen, a Sanctuary House."

"Huh?" Aren't I intelligent?

"It's a private club, only invitees."

"So, why can't I tell anyone about this place?"

"Tell all you want, just not where."

"Why can't I say where?" I asked.

"Babe." His voice was full of smusement.

I didn't say anything and Ranger's face was back to Zen… he's in the zone again.

After a few minutes he pulled off the highway on to a dirt road though the forest which then turned into a paved road. A little further and the forest opens up. There was a parking lot in front of a building? Mansion? That was gated.

Ranger pulled up to the gate and then reached over me to the glove compartment and retrieved a small gate key and clicked it to open the gate.

"How come you have that?"

He didn't answer me. Oh great. The large solid iron gate opened slowly and Ranger drove in. Inside was a driveway around a small garden, all of this closed in by the building. A fortress. Ranger parked by the only doors I saw and turned off the car.

He just sat there quietly and I was getting impatient. "Are we going in?" I asked.

Ranger opened the door and got out. I followed. He grabbed my stuff from the back and led me up some steps to a pair of large solid wood doors and the door opened. Whoa! Ranger had super telekinetic powers too!

As I stepped in I looked behind the door but there was no one there. There was a desk in front of a door maybe five feet away and there was a man, who looked like he belong at Rangeman, sitting behind the desk. He gave a nod to Ranger and picked up the phone, didn't say anything and put it down. Maybe there was such thing as ESP over the phone? Or maybe he just couldn't reach the person he wanted to.

The room we were in was probably the entrance hall. There were 5 doors around the room, not including the main ones behind us. The walls were slightly yellow, the ceiling was high and there was an elaborate bronze chandelier that look like a bush with yellow flowers, and the roots twisted their way along the ceiling and ran into the walls. It was amazing.

When I looked down, there was a dark complexioned girl standing in front of us. She could have been south Asian or South American for all I know, or maybe she was middle-eastern. She wore black boots that reached her knees, black pleated skirt that reached her mid thigh, and a black short sleeve shirt that hugged her curves, not that she had much of them. There was something strapped to her leg under her skirt, a gun maybe? Her black hair was pulled back from her face into a ponytail. Her eyes were expressionless along with her face. Hmm… maybe Ranger and the Merry Men raised her. Then she cracked a small smile.

"I'm not as stoic as them, am I?" She asked me. Did I say that out loud or is it ESP? She put her hand out. "You must be Stephanie Plum."

I took her hand and mumbled a yeah. She looked young, maybe 18. Who was she?

She reached down to her thigh and pulled out a PDA. She tapped on it a few. "Follow me." She said, her serious face back. She walked behind the desk and opened the door for us. We were now looking at a hallway with a spiral staircase at the end. She led us toward it.

"The boys are upstairs waiting. All your things are there too." Ranger nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Keep it quiet, okay," she said as she turned to us at the bottom of the stairs. It was more a command than a question; I've never seen anyone give Ranger an order before. "Watch your step." She led the way up.

At the top there was a door which opened to a sectioned off roof garden. There were flowerbeds with bushed of small white flowers. The air around smelled wonderful, probably the flowers. "Jasmine." She said. Huh, it has to be ESP!

She led us across to a door up a few steps. She opened it and stepped through. We were in a large room with hardwood floors, and a ceiling with beams showing. In the center were some couches on an intricate carpet. Tank and Bobby were sitting on a couch and Dave and Lester were moving a coffee table to the center between the couches.

There were two more doors, one opposite the door we just came through and one down to the left. The girl in black went and took a seat by Tank and I thought I saw them actually speak before Ranger nudged me toward the door opposite us.

We stepped through into a bedroom that was almost as big as the living room. There was a king sized bed covered in black sheets center of the opposite wall, a couch close to up running parallel to the bed, a long skinny rug running in front of the couch and one in front of the bed to towards two doors on the other side. The side of the bed in the opposite corner was another door. Then I turned to the side fully and saw the big plasma TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed, but there was a thin layer of dust on it, so it probably wasn't used often.

This looked like it belonged to Ranger.

I couldn't hold back the curiosity; I walked to the doors to inspect its contents. The first door was to a bathroom. The floors were hardwood but there were rugs in front of the black marble counter and outside the shower and front. The sink seemed to have been carved right out of the marble. Expensive. Around the corner a door to the toilet, inside one wall was paneled in wood. Weird.

I came back out and noticed Ranger sitting on the couch, the bag next to him. I went to the next door, which was probably the closet and put my hand on the knob.

"Babe." I turned to Ranger. "You can't go in there." I frowned. "This isn't my place."

"It sure looks like it could be." Still with a pout. The corner of his lips tilted up. "Did you two have the same decorator?" More of that Ranger smile. "So what's in there?" Nothing. He just stared at me. I went to the final door in the corner, which had locks on it. I flipped all the locks and since Ranger didn't say anything I opened it and looked outside. It was another roof garden. I closed the door again. Hmm… interesting.

Ranger was looking at me. His eyes locked on mine. "You have an hour to get ready." He said, got up, handed me my things and nudged me towards the bathroom.

There was a bar for towels on the wall next to the shower loaded with Ranger type towels. I hung my dress on the bar, put my bag on the sink, undressed and jumped into the shower.

I stepped out 20 minutes later. There had been two small bottles of shower gels. I smelled both, one was Bulgari for Ranger and the other smelled like the flowers outside, Jasmines she had said. I used the second bottle. I wiggled into some underwear, debated the bra and decided against it.

There was a knock on the door but before I could say anything Ranger came in. I grabbed the towel to my chest and yelled. "What are you doing!"

"I need to take a shower."

"Could you wait 'til I get dressed?"

He smiled. "No." No? No! Why no? I just stared at him, confused, as he stripped and got in the shower while I drooled. Then I snapped back to reality put on the red slinky thing. The top hugged my curves and it exposed my back, the skirt hit me in the upper part of my thigh long enough to be decent but short enough that it's still slutty. I was putting on make up when Ranger stepped out of the shower smelling damn sexy!

"Mmm…" I clapped my hands to my mouth.

Ranger was suddenly standing behind me, his hair wet and falling around his face, a towel around his waist. I was holding my breath.

"Nice." He whispered into my ear, fingering the shoulder strap of my top.

Then he was gone again, into the bedroom. I let out my breath. If Ranger had stayed any longer, then we would not be in the process of putting on clothes.

I finished my make up; heavy on the mascara and eyeliner, layer of lip-gloss and I'm done. I did up my hair as best I could and took a good look in the mirror. Slutty but sophisticated. I slipped on my shoes that screamed fuck me. Satisfied now, I stepped into the bedroom, but I didn't see Ranger around.

I walked toward the bed and jumped when I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Ranger closing the closet door as he stepped out. He was dressed in the business tycoon look. Light cashmere sweater, black pants, expensive shoes.

But more importantly, he had just stepped out of the closet.

"Thought you said we couldn't go in there?"

"I said you couldn't go in there."

I almost pouted. "Why?"

"She doesn't want you in there."

"You mean the girl?"

He gave a slight nod. "You ready?"

My turn to nod. He walked up to me, stopping only a few inches from me. His hand slipped up my top and taped the wire right under my left breast, his hand idling for an extra second. All the while I held my breath, staring into his dark eyes.

Then he backed off and offered me his arm. I placed my hand on his arm and he guided me out. When I stepped into the living room Lester gave a whistle and I blushed. Ranger led me to an empty seat by Tank and handed me a file. It wasn't the usual manila color this was black. I wonder if Ranger had them especially made for Rangeman?

I opened the file and stared at the picture of the target. He was young, blonde, and hot. "Ranger? Are you sure he'll go for me?"

"Babe." His voice was low and I quickly looked back at the file.

"Is she wired?" Tank asked Ranger. Ranger just sent him a look, who knows what that meant.

I read on… _Sebastian White, 27, son of business tycoon. _There was a list of old girlfriends, friends, hangout and some other list with names. No background.

"He's not a criminal," explained Lester. "He's some kid who pissed off his father and the father wants us to drag his ass back to Seattle."

"Oh."

"All you have to do is make sure he sees you, he'll approach you."

"What makes you so sure?"

Lester raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen yourself?"

This is good for a girl's ego.

"I'll be watching you. All you have to do is bring him back here." Ranger explained.

"Wouldn't that look suspicious?" I asked.

"Just say that you know the owner."

Now for the crucial question; "How legally gray is this?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't think I do… is he dangerous?"

"No."

"Then what's the wire for?"

"Just in case you get yourself into trouble."

"Hmph."

Ranger was by my side giving me his arm again. I took his arm and stood. He guided me out, and instead of going though the door we had come up through, he opened a gate in the fencing to the other side.

On the other side were sectioned off areas with couches and chairs but no one was around he led me through another door to an inside hallway that opened up into a balcony area. I could hear the music, which could fall into the category of rock. As we came into the balcony area I looked down and saw that there was a band playing on a stage.

There was a dance floor right in front of the stage and a cluster of couches behind that and a bar behind that. The balcony had tables arranged like a restaurant and people were sitting, most of them eating something or drinking. The balcony curved around behind the bar and connected with a set of stairs that descended to the main floor. "Down those; to the bar. He'll find you." Ranger said nodding to the stairs on the other side. "I'll be here watching. Dave is on the dance floor."

That's right Dave's here; he wasn't in the sitting room when I came out of the bedroom.

As instructed I made my way around the balcony to the stairs and descended. On the other side under the balcony was a sectioned off area or couches and chairs. There was Mr. Sebastian White with a bunch of girls all over him, but surprisingly he was looking at me. We locked eyes for a moment but then I broke it when I turned to go to the bar. I took a seat in the corner and ordered a drink from the hot bartender.

Like Ranger and Lester told me, I didn't have to do much. In minutes he was at my side holding my drink to me. I twisted in my stool and wrapped my fingers around the glass, lightly stroking his fingers. "Thank you." I said in the sexiest voice I could muster and he let go of the glass.

"You're welcome." He looked me in the eyes; not down at my breasts or my crotch like the other scum I've gotten for Ranger. "Would you like to join me?" he said gesturing toward the couch he had been at, but now completely cleared of the girls.

I nodded, he offered his hand, I took it and he led up to the couch.

There was a clear view of the band from where we were. The lead singer was a blonde girl with a deep voice. The rest of the band were guys.

"My name is Sebastian." He said taking a seat next to me, but not too close.

"Stephanie." I was concentrating on the girl who was so hypnotizing.

"Do you like then?"

I nodded. Be mysterious Stephanie.

"Hypno." He said. I turned to him in question. "They are called Hypno."

"Interesting."

He let me listen to the whole song before starting anymore conversation.

"So Stephanie, are you here with anyone?"

"If I was would I be here with you?"

He gave a laugh. "People come here for strange reasons. What happens here stays here, that's why they like it."

"Like Vegas." I said, mentally slapping myself for being stupid.

He gave another laugh at this. "Something like that."

"So what's your reason for being here?" I questioned him.

"Vacation of sorts." Sure, vacation so you won't get your ass kicked by your father? "And you?"

I thought about this for a moment. Should I flirt with this guy, take my time or should I just get it over with. The latter. "I was hoping to get laid." I said with a husky voice, watching him for a reaction, but he didn't seem surprised.

"I can arrange for that."

"Why don't we go some where more private?" I asked.

"Why don't we?" He said with a low voice, moving closer to me.

I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it and stood. I guided him back up to the where I had come from and through the door to the roof garden. Through the gate up to the apartment door, where he stopped me.

"I don't think we are allowed here."

"Don't worry, I know the owner." I hoped that line worked. I hope he doesn't ask for the name of the owner.

"Interesting. Even I haven't met the owner. I hear he owns a security company and that's why this place is so secure." My eyes went wide at this but before I could ask anything the door opened and we were pulled in.

Next thing I knew Tank had Sebastian by the neck. "Don't move." He ordered White.

I felt Ranger put his hand at the base of my neck. I turned to him and stared at him but he was looking at White, his face expressionless.

"You're father wants to talk with you Mr. White. These gentlemen are going to escort you back to Seattle." He said nodding to Bobby and Lester. "I suggest you try not to escape."

Then Ranger steered me back outside and walked me back toward the club. "Hungry Babe?"

I nodded.

"Thought we'd enjoy this place while we were here."

I nodded again. Did White say something about a security company owner owning this place? Did Ranger own this place? I'll ask after desert. Girl's got to have proprieties.

Inside we took a seat at a table in the corner. We ate in silence, then desert arrived and it was coffeecake. I'm pretty sure I moaned out loud again because by the time I was done there were several people around us throwing looks my way and Ranger had a grin fixed on him face.

"Oops."

"Like it?" He asked.

"It was amazing." He gave a nod. Then I noticed the empty dish in front of him, "You had some too?" Another nod. Maybe it was one of those days when his body was not a temple. Now that my desert was no longer at risk I could ask him about what Sebastian said. "Ranger?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you own this place?"

He was quiet a moment, considering answering me. "I have a partner."

I raised an eyebrow. I always wanted to do that.

"That girl that greeted us."

"She looks like she's 16!"

"She's 19."

"And you're partnered with her?"

"She's a smart girl."

"So do you bring women up here often?" I popped it on him, hoping to surprise him into an answer, but he showed no sign of surprise.

"Babe."

Ok, so he isn't going to answer me.

He gave a sigh. "No."

Encouraged by this I continued the questioning. "Is that no, you only bring them up here once in a while?"

He gave me a look that said he wasn't answering that. "He hasn't brought anyone up here. Ever." A deep voice said behind me. I turned to around to stare at Tank who was in a black button down shirt, black slacks and boots. I smiled at him. I looked at Ranger who was staring at Tank. I turned back to Tank.

He put his hand out to me, "would you like to dance?"

Hmm… dancing with one of the Merry Men? Sure why not. I took Tank's hand.

He led me down the stairs and we made our way to the dance floor. The band was taking a break and there was some fast beat music playing. We began dancing and I saw the girl in black dancing with Dave. She looked at me and gave me a small smile while she danced close to Dave, whose hands were on her hips bordering on her ass.

When the song was over I was out of breath, serves me right for not going running every morning. Ranger took me from Tank and asked me for a dance. I agreed and Tank walked over to the girl in black and took her from Dave who also wondered off.

The band came back on stage and began playing a slow song. I placed my hands behind Ranger's neck. Ranger's hands settled on my hips and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and suddenly realized how tired I was. While we moved together with the music, I looked in Tank's direction. The girl wasn't tall enough to comfortably place her arm around his neck so they were on his chest where she had leaned into and was resting. Tanks arms were around her protectively, one of his hands quite low on her back, his eyes on her. They looked pretty intimate. Wasn't she too young for him?

She caught my sight again and gave me a weak smile. That's when I noticed the song. It was somewhat sad. About suicide. The blonde girl who was singing had a deep and sad voice, she dragged out the words to a low ending. I noticed the girl in Tanks arms again, she looked sad.

And then the song was over. The music atmosphere changed with the next song and I was tired. Ranger looked down at me. "Babe?"

"Tired." I said.

"Want to go back up stairs?"

I nodded sleepily. He took me back upstairs. When we were in the roof garden I stopped him. I wanted to smell the flowers a little more. I walked over to the bush and spotted a dozen fresh looking flowers. I leaned in and smelled them. Yup. They smelled exactly like the shower gel.

Ranger was behind me. "You like it?"

I straightened out and looked at him. He walked closer to me. "What?"

He leaned into me and took a sniff. "You smell like them, you didn't use my shower gel."

"Thought I'd try something new." I said. His arms slipped around me, I put my hands on his chest ready to push away but then his lips were on mine. My knees went weak, I was melting. He pulled away, still holding me up.

"It's scent lingers on your skin." He whispered to me, his eyes dark, but then again there was no lighting up here so I couldn't tell if it was my imagination.

"Hunh." Really eloquent, Stephanie.

He was pulling me to the apartment again and I followed weakly. When we stepped into the living room there was no one there. Ranger bolted up all the locks on the door and turned to me, his eyes dark. His eyes scanned over me. Uh oh. I think I'm trapped with a beast.

He flipped a switch on the wall and the lights went out. A little moonlight filtered in through the windows. He took a step forward and I took a step back. I'm not sure if I should be doing this. He took another step towards me and I took another step back. We continued that until he had me pressed against the bedroom door.

He placed his hands on either side of me. His knee slid between my legs and he leaned in. "Ranger, I'm not sure about this." Then he kissed me and I was speechless again.

"I think it's time this dress came off Babe." His voice came out low, almost a growl.

I stared him in the eyes, which were pools of chocolate now. His hand moved to the door knob. Turning it he pushed the door open. I had been leaning on the door and now I was falling back, but Ranger's arms caught me. He gave me a wolfish smile full of feral desire, and then he carried me to the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** The final comand of the great ego… review! ok... so i'm on something... 


	8. Ch 8: News

Disclaimer: I wished I owned all these characters, it would've been fun, but it all belongs to Janet Evanovich.

A/N: Thank you to all those have reviewed and have been quite patient. Here's another crappy chapter, make it last because I don't know what to write next.

As far as I'm aware of I did not give this a time frame so I'm going to continue and bring in little things from EOT.

**Chapter 8: News**

God I'm sore. I really shouldn't have had that run yesterday. I don't know if I can stand up! Can I even move without pain? … Wait a minute. I didn't go for a run yesterday. Ohmygod! Ranger!

Suddenly I was aware of the warmth at my back and the arm around my waist.

"Babe." Oh god oh god! I had sex with Ranger again. I felt his body shift and then the warmth was gone. I groaned and turned over.

Ranger was on his back staring at the ceiling. Should I say something? What was last night about anyway? He could have done that when I was at his apartment couldn't he have?

The words Sebastian had said last night flashed in my head. _What happens here stays here._ Right?

"Steph." He said again.

I scrambled out of bed before he could say anything more and hurried off into the bathroom, all pain forgotten. In the bathroom I wasn't sure what to do, so I just washed my face and screamed when I saw my hair.

There was a knock on the door but this time no one came in. "Yes?"

Then the door opened. Ranger was holding some clothes out to me, which I took. He was now dressed in black sweats and a black t-shirt. "Breakfast?" he asked. I nodded. "Five minutes." he said and closed the door.

I put on the clothes he gave me, which happened to be his silk boxers and one of his t-shirts. The boxers sat low on my hips and I wondered if they would slip off but they didn't.

When I came out of the bathroom, Ranger led me back to the club to where we were sitting yesterday. We took our seats opposite each other and just stared. No words. When he looked like he was going to say something I jumped in. I was determined not to talk about last night.

"So how come… you are partnered with that girl?"

He gave me a look like _why are you asking this _but then gave a sigh and answered my question. "She had money to start this place, she just needed the contacts."

"What happened to going to school and having fun?"

"Babe. We shouldn't be talking about this." I didn't say anything. He gave another sigh and continued. "She's going to college; Princeton. As for fun, she's had a tough life. I don't think she cares too much about fun. The money she built this place with, was the pay off for her family's death."

I suddenly felt bad that I asked, but was I really getting answers from Ranger? "How come she where's that PDA on her leg?"

"It's connected to the club's computer system. She can check on anything with it. Security, status of the room, tonight's menu, anything."

I remembered last night again, when we were dancing. I remember the girl and Tank getting pretty damn close. "What's going on between Tank and her?" I asked before I could control myself.

"Nothing." He said, simply and firmly.

Before I could ask anything else, the girl came walking around the corner. She was dressed in last night's skirt and a black t-shirt that could belong to Tank; it was so huge on her. She looked much shorter now that she was barefoot. She walked straight to our table.

"Lee!" Someone boomed from the direction she had come from. The voice could only belong to one Tank last name unknown. He appeared around the corner bare chest, last night's black pants. When he saw Ranger he walked back out the direction he came.

"Excuse me." Growled Ranger. I turned to see Ranger getting up.

"Ranger?" I asked, but his face was hard. He followed Tank out.

The girl took Ranger's seat. I guess I can call her Lee, now that I know her name.

"Tank and Ranger will be up with breakfast in… oh say… fifteen minutes." She said, giving me a small smile.

I just gave her a look of confusion. Did she seriously sleep with Tank? I mean, why else would she be wearing his clothes and then come in here with him? Why else would Ranger look so angry?

"Ranger will get over it. Anyway, I wasn't the only one with a busy night." She looked down at my clothes. I felt the heat rise to my face. She gave a giggle. She gave a wave of her hand, like completely dismissing my flush.

"So you're Stephanie Plum," she said. "My name is Lily, but I go by Lee with the boys. You know their monosyllable ways"

"Were you raised by Batman and his Merry Men?" I suddenly asked without thinking.

She laughed at this. "Tank told me you had some interesting names for them… Batman… I see the resemblance; he is very Bruce Wayne-ish. Hunh… would Tank be Little John?"

Now I had to laugh. "Yeah." I paused. Looking in the direction that Ranger had gone. "What do you think they are discussing?"

"Me. Right about now Ranger is calling Tank stupid and asking him what he thinks he's doing. Then he'll order him to stay away and Tank will point out that he has no right… blah blah blah they'll come to some agreement and then they'll bring up the breakfast, which is the part I'm looking forward to. You think I should make Ranger feel uncomfortable?"

"How long have you known them?"

"Couple of years." She waved her hand again.

"And you give orders to Ranger and make him feel uncomfortable? And he hasn't sent you to a third world country?"

"Oh the third world country rumors again?" She gave a sigh. "He sends one person to a third world country and they never forget."

I gaped at this. She's kidding right? She gave me mysterious smile. Hunh?

Fifteen minutes must have passed while I was gaping because here were the boys coming with two trays. They set some plates around the small square table and took their seats facing each other, Ranger to my right and Tank to my left. Sitting right in front of me was a stack of crapes with some dark syrup on them. I swiped a little of the syrup with my finger and tasted it. It was sweet. The same sat in front of Tank and Ranger, but in front of the girl sat two rolled up crapes… stuffed with something I couldn't see.

"What is this?" I said pointing to the syrup.

Lee flashed me a smile. "It's a secret. Don't worry it's not poisoned."

I noticed Tank and Ranger eating. I wonder if they always eat like this when they were here. This wasn't exactly rabbit food. I noticed the girl eat too, so I thought it was time to dig in as well.

After we were all done Tank stood up and picked up all the plates. "Lee, sure you don't want anymore?" Tank asked as he was picking up her plate.

"No thank you Sweetie." Things went very quiet for a moment. Tank was obviously surprised by the sign of affection and he just stood there in stunned silence. All the while Lee watched Ranger. I turned to Ranger and saw that he was glaring at Tank. His eyes hard and his face tensed. Tank was getting a very hard look, if I got that look I'd pee in my pants.

Tank hurried with the plates and was out of the room with in a minute and then there was a giggle that turned into a laugh. Lee was bent over laughing hard. When I got a look at her face, I could see tears in her eyes. I smiled in spite myself.

"Ranger…" Lee gulped some air. "You are…" she laughed some more. "Priceless." Third world country here we come because she continued to laugh and I found myself giggling along. I tried my best not to but I couldn't help it, until Ranger shot me a look that said _what are you doing?_

I gulped at this and stopped the giggling.

Lee calmed down a minute after. She sat up straight and wiped away tears. "Ranger, don't get so angry. I'm only kiddin'." She said with a sweet smile.

Ranger's faced calmed and now looked more Ranger-like, flat and emotionless. I don't think Ranger's ever caught off guard but this girl somehow managed it without being sent to a third world country. Ranger looked her straight in the eye. "You sure you had enough to eat?"

"Oh Ranger, you worry too much." Just then Tank came back into the room He made his way across the room and took his seat. Ranger passed a look to Tank that I couldn't read, but it wasn't like the earlier one, which is a good sign. "Lee." Ranger's voice was back to business. "You got the report?"

"Hai, hai!" She tapped at her forehead. "It's right here."

"Where's the written one?"

"C'mon Ranger," she whined. "I had papers due today, I was working on them all week." She gave him an innocent smile.

Ranger actually sighed, one of those _I give up_ sighs. "Fine, lets here it."

Lee's face drained away the cheerfulness that she had a second ago. She straightened in her seat and then began to talk very seriously. "Morelli is fine." Her voice was back to the commanding tone from last night. "He's sitting tight for now. They know there's a cop among them, they just don't know who. So everyone is being forced to sit still."

"Doesn't explain why they haven't gone through with the deal." Ranger stated.

"Someone stole the Disk. A guy names Michael Kurtis was rumored to have taken the disk but he's in jail. They searched the place he was staying at but they couldn't find anything."

Lee and I both noticed the look that passed between Ranger and Tank.

"You know where it is." Lee simply stated with a nod of understanding. "Is that all you need?"

"Do you know where they are?"

"They moved things to Boston, a safe house. You planning on joining them?"

Ranger gave a slight nod.

What was going on here? Why was Ranger interested in Morelli? Why was Morelli in Boston? Why does Ranger know about all this? How does he know about this? Scratch that, I don't want to know how he knows.

"Hunh?" It slipped out with all my thoughts. "What's going on?" Everyone looked at me.

Ranger got up and motioned for me to do the same. He walked a head towards the door to the outside. I jumped from my seat and ran to catch up. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You already know." He said while holding the door open for me.

"No I don't!" I almost yelled. Now getting a little angry.

"Babe." He turned to me after closing the door behind us. "You know most of it. Morelli went undercover. Things went bad. I was hired to make it okay again."

He started walking again and I followed. I thought about what he said, it took me until we reached the apartment to recover and ask more questions.

"How come Lily knew all that too?"

"I asked her to look into it."

"So is she a Rangeman employee?"

"No. It was a favor."

I was starting to think there was more to the girl than anyone was willing to tell me. But she seemed pretty normal to me. Or as normal as you can be after being raised by Batman and his Merry Men.

"We didn't raise her." Hunh? Did I think out loud or was that ESP?

Ranger was looking down at my body now. "You want to take a bath?"

"Sure," I said. "Too bad there's no bathtub." I know I'm playing with fire but hell what the worst that could happen?

Ranger wolf grinned at me. "I guess you didn't notice."

"I think I would notice a bathtub in the bathroom if I saw one."

"If I can show you the bathtub, I get to join you."

Stupid I know but I was feeling defiant. I was pretty sure there wasn't a bathtub up there. "Deal." I stuck out my hand. Ranger took my hand but didn't remove it; instead he dragged me to the bathroom around the corner into the small room where the toilet was.

He let go of my hand and walked up to the wood paneled wall and put his hand on it. He pushed and I heard a click. The wall popped open, or rather the whole panel, well no now it was a door! I was dumbstruck I stood there gaping.

I pointed at the door. "That's cheating."

But Ranger only flashed me a 200-watt smile and said: "you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

He went through the door while I stood outside still in amazement. How could I fall for that, never make deals with Ranger! Argh!

I stepped through into the newly revealed room. The room was a small tiled room one window covered in thick dark brown curtains that didn't let the light in. The floors were tiled in a dark brown the walls were tan. Around the room were as a ledge protruding from the wall. From the inner edge of the ledge there was a stream of low light coming, giving the room a yellow tint.

In the middle of the room sat the tub. It was one of the latest designs for a tub where when the tub over flowed there was an extra tub around it to catch the water. You know the ultra cool ones you see in the commercials. Ranger had already turn on the water and was now undressing.

I was watching Ranger undress! Ohmygod! He didn't have much to take off just the sweats and the t-shirt he was wearing and then he slid into the streaming hot water in the tub.

He then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Deal's a deal Babe." He motioned for me to join him. He was right, a deal's a deal. I mentally sighed and undressed. Not that this was bad situation.

I left behind Ranger's clothes and stepped into the tub with the naked sex god in it, but then I just stood there not knowing where to sit in the tub. He looked at me expectantly… I guess I could sit at the other end of the tub, it was large enough. But just as I was about to turn Ranger's hand was at my hip. He applied a little pressure downwards and towards him. I let him maneuver me between his legs and up against his body.

I wasn't so sure about the situation; its going to be awkward later isn't it? I was really tense and he felt it. He began massaging my shoulders.

Mmm… this is just as good as an orgasm.

"I don't think I'm doing it right then."

Hunh? Did I say that out loud? Shit.

Time to change the subject.

"So… Ranger." Okay so I'm not that smooth. "How do you know her?" I was determined to learn more about Lily.

He didn't answer me.

"Lily I mean." He wasn't going to give me answers. Oh well… I had to try.

---

I was dressed in a skirt and shirt that were both too short for me. So I was showing a little mid-drift and a lot of leg. Morelli definitely wouldn't be happy with me wearing this around Ranger, but he wouldn't be too happy about me sleeping with Ranger either.

I stepped out into the bathroom with a frown.

"I can't wear this!" I whined to Ranger, but he had a smile on. He's been doing that a lot lately. He finally went to the closet and brought out one of his t-shirt for me.

"Here." He tossed it to me. I took of the shirt and pulled on the t-shirt and felt a little better. Still too much leg but I can deal.

Soon I found myself in the entrance hall waiting with Ranger. Tank and Lily appeared through a side door. Lily was in black cargo shorts, a black tank top and black flip-flops she looked like she fit in with the Merry Men. Wait… this skirt is hers that means the pants would fit me too; at least around the waist. How come Ranger didn't give me a pair of her cargo pants!

I turned to Ranger but he was looking at my legs. I guess that answers that question.

Tank threw the keys to Ranger and Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Dave took your car back into town. His mom called." Tank shrugged.

Ranger gave a nod as if he knew what Tank was talking about.

Ranger led the way out to the SUV. Ranger got in the driver's side, Tank into the passenger seat and Lily and I got in the back.

There was no music at first and then Ranger put in some classical.

"Tank, put in something better. Wallflowers." Lily commanded.

Tank dug in the glove compartment and came up with a CD, which he put in. I saw Ranger frown in the rear-view mirror.

The sound of Wallflowers filled the inside and everyone except me had entered their own zone. I looked around and was soon staring out the window. Ten minutes later I was looking around again. Lily caught my eye and smiled.

"How did you meet Ranger?" She asked me.

"I lost my job, I was starving, I needed money so I signed up for bounty hunting. Ranger helped me get started." I gave her the simple version.

She was laughing now, I didn't realize I said something funny. "Oh my god. You're the Bounty Hunter from Hell. I didn't realize that was you." She continued to laugh. "You blew up a funeral home."

"That wasn't my fault." I automatically replied.

"And all those cars?" she asked now only in giggles.

"It wasn't my fault. People just like blowing up my cars."

---

Ranger dropped me at my apartment and told me that Tank will be by to take me to my parent's. I groaned. I completely forgot. Dinner with at my parents.

I was ready at 5:30 and no delays Tank was there. We got to my parent's ten minutes early.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" I asked Tank.

He shook his head. "I'll be here when you're done."

I got out and walked to the front door where Mom and Grandma Mazur were waiting.

"Stephanie! He can't sit out there, what will the neighbors say!"

"I invited him but he didn't want to come inside!"

"Is that the hot Ranger guy!"

"No Grandma, that's Tank."

"Go inside Stephanie." My mother marched off to the car. Grandma Mazur dragged me inside. I wanted to watch Mom take on Tank.

Dad was already at the table ready to be served. The kids were running around making a lot of noise, the baby was crying, Val was trying to control everything and Kloughn was trying to help but really was just getting in the way. I was standing there looking at the scene when the front door opened and in came Tank and Mom. Wow, Tank… joining us for dinner. This should be an experience.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some dishes. Mom took the main dish to the dinning room table. I took a seat next to Tank who was looking very uncomfortable. Dad took his share of the pork-roast and the meal began.

"Tank is it?" Grandma Mazur asked.

Tank inclined his head a little.

"Are you friends with that hottie, Ranger?"

Tank looked confused but nodded.

"He looks like he has a package any woman can appreciate."

Dad almost choked, Tank looked like he was going to start laughing, and Mom just sent Grandma a glare, which I don't think Grandma noticed. Val had clamped her hands over Mary Alice's ears.

"Did you know that a man's orgasm is essential to procreation but the same is not true for a woman."

"Angie!" Val almost screamed.

Mom crossed herself and Dad concentrated on his roast. Tank smiled.

"Well, at my age it's not about procreation." Grandma said. "I'm going out with Tony Folacci. He's awfully small but he can get it up unlike DeChooch."

All our forks clattered onto our plates. I think I'm done eating.

"I ask for one night! One night! With just the family sitting down for a nice dinner _without_ any talk about private parts!" Mom got up from the table and stormed into the kitchen. Hmm… interesting night.

I followed Mom into the kitchen and found her taking a drink from the hooch she kept in the pantry.

"I thought you gave that up?" I accused.

Mom gave me a glare worthy of any burg woman.

I took the cake out and cut a couple of slices for Mom and me. I placed them at the breakfast table and Mom joined me.

We began eating. If there's anything that makes the Plums feel better it was cake. Twenty minutes later and two pieces of cake later Mom was feeling better. She took the rest of the cake into the dinning room.

Desert was passed around, which Tank seem to appreciate and enjoy. There was no more talk about private parts and no shootings or other mishaps to the relief of Mom.

Mom loaded me up with some leftovers since I didn't get to really eat and what was left of the cake. When we were outside Tank immediately took the cake from me.

"Hey!" I don't know what he was thinking he was doing. No one takes my cake.

"You owe me." Tank said.

"What?" Maybe he was right, but it wasn't really my fault.

"That was a nightmare and anyway Lee will appreciate it."

This was probably the most I've ever heard from Tank. It just didn't happen too often. "Oh?" Maybe I could milk him some more.

He slid a glance my way and then walked to the driver's side. When we got in I was still looking at him curiously.

"She didn't want me working tonight. Thinks Ranger did it on purpose." Tank replied finally.

"Interesting." I said to myself.

---

We pulled into Haywood building's parking lot. Tank guided me to the elevator and took me up to the 7th floor He pushed me out and gave a little wave with the cake as the door closed.

I went up to the door and knocked. A few minutes later I was greeted by Ranger; he stepped aside to allowing me to enter. His face was still flat and I wasn't all together sure he was happy, but then he peaked at my leftovers and then just took them.

"Hey!" He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get the chance to eat yet." Sure there was plenty to go around but I didn't feel like sharing. I didn't think Ranger was going to give me the option either. He entered the kitchen and came out with two plates. We took seats at the table and dove into the food.

Now that I looked at him again, I would say he's more tired looking than anything else. Why was Ranger eating regular people food anyway?

"I'm going to Boston tomorrow."

"What do you mean you?"

"I want you to stay here."

"Really?" My voice came out a little huffy. Okay so I wasn't happy about what I was hearing.

"Dangerous people out there Babe, they already tried to kill you."

"You mean that guy who broke into my apartment?" This was the only guy who's tried to kill me. I didn't know that guy was connected to Morelli, I hadn't even thought about it. I always have psychos after me. "And you didn't tell me this before why?" I was almost yelling I admit. I suppose there are a few things you don't do with Ranger, like hanging up on him or yelling at him. But I continued. "You are not leaving me here! That's Morelli you are going to rescue! And I want to be there so I can yell at him! For once it's his fault that my car got blown up!"

The corner of Ranger's lips twitched up. He was amused, then he finally nodded. "Fine, you can come. We leave at 5 tomorrow morning."

Five! He's crazy. I was actually considering staying here just so that I didn't have to wake up that early.

I helped Ranger clean off the table. Ranger suddenly turned to me. "Where's the cake?"

I sighed. "Tank took it."

He looked disappointed, then shrugged and walked into his bedroom. He returned in a minute with a pillow and blanket. He put them down on the couch and went back to his room. I pulled off my jeans and sunk into the couch for a good night of sleep.

**A/N:** Okay so I realize I played with Ranger's character, but I liked the thought of him _trying_ to be protective but not having an actual say and the same person having such an influence on him he's completely unaware of himself actually taking orders. I'm sure if Ranger was real and he read this and he could find me, he would hit me over the head with a heavy object


End file.
